Light of a Beautiful Stranger
by Hiasobi
Summary: SaiHikaru. There is life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai, and it's as complicated as it had always been. ARC II: Soccer and Go and running after Divinity. The Go world might not be ready. Whistle! Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Light of a Beautiful Stranger**  
Summary: **Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go. (I'm going to exist for you)

* * *

**Light of a Beautiful Stranger**

The man came from nowhere. He stepped from nowhere, looking off to the side facing his associate instead of forward at where he was walking, and knocked Akira down. The man was willowy, slender and tall; he wore a gray business suit with white dress shirt and a blue tie. His long, shining, dark hair was held back at his nape with a black clasp. His face was beautiful, smooth, dispassionate, and indigo eyes flicker over him coolly; saw Akira unhurt and then dismissed him.

Which was fine. Any other day and Akira would pick himself up from the ground, brush off the dust, exchange polite apologies and continue on his way. It didn't matter about the way the man and his associate were dressed in high and expensive business suits, that he was clearly being snubbed as a clumsy teenager. The two men were in the middle of an argument judging from the way the associate's lips were set in a stiff line and ice blue eyes stared intensely back at the long haired man.

Everything was fine, Akira pushed himself up from the tumble with minimal embarrassment, regarded the man civilly, nodded in acknowledgement at the offered apology, and brushing the dirt from his clothes, he turned to go. The man's smooth face was set politely and his associate ran an agitated hand through short blonde locks. The blonde man also mumbled an apology and Akira nodded courteously and repeated his well-mannered acceptance. He and the man obviously had come from work, and there were clearly some issues that the two men had to work out that did not involve Akira or any other bystander.

Which was fine. Everything was fine except that Shindou and the man were staring at each other and Shindou seemed to have trouble breathing. Shindou stared at the man blankly and took slow, laboring breaths in and out. The man in turn stared at Shindou without a trace of expression on his face and addressed his companion.

"What's the date?" The man said softly.

"May 10." The associate replied, frowning.

"It's been three years." The man said quietly.

"Yes. Yes." The associate said, voice stiff. "Three years since that fateful morning when Sara found you. Three years since we've tried new beginnings. Three years since you started living in this world again. So what? Why are you so obsessed with that date? Why does everything have to happen relative to that day? Three years have passed and it doesn't matter that you don't remember your past. Why can't you just. Move. On. Fujiwara?" The associate bit off. His face was pinched, emotions lurking very close to the surface. This was obviously an old issue.

" I can't." the man replied in that quiet voice and took one, two, five steps and gathered the wide-eyed, silent, trembling form of Shindou Hikaru in his arms.

The expression in Shindou's eyes was disbelief, amazement, a strange mixture of pain, terror, and the most hurting of all – hope. Shindou's leg buckled and his form slid to his knees. But that was fine because the man went down with him and there the two of them were: silent, holding on, kneeling on the public sidewalk where anyone could see.

" Fujiwara?" the associate's voice was small; shock, inquiry, and confusion expressed in the one word.

Akira stared uncomprehending at the silent, trembling form of Shindou held tightly within the circle of the man's arms. He waited for the other teenager to push the man away, shout, make rude or confused inquires; but Shindou's arms were limp at his sides, fingers lax, and his eyes stared blankly forward.

" Shindou?" Akira questioned and then there was a brief, low, keening sound: like a puppy that just got kicked while it was down.

* * *

_Don't think. Don't move. Don't breathe._

Hikaru was in a dream. Hikaru was in a dream and he couldn't move, speak, or breathe too loudly or it would disrupt the dream and he would be forced to wake up.

Sai's arms were around his shoulders and Sai's body was warm, solid, and real in the way it had only been to Hikaru.

Hikaru was in a dream because Sai was in front of him, holding him, touching him. Sai had on modern clothes; no lipstick; no fan; no large Heian era hat. Sai had walked down the streets of modern day Tokyo like he belonged there, spoke to someone, bumped Touya down by accident, and the other person who Sai was traveling with was speaking to him. To Sai. Asking questions. Talking to Sai as if he could hear Sai's voice and knew he was real. He called Sai, Fujiwara, as if he knew him.

Hikaru was in a dream; Hikaru was dreaming. He was dreaming the best dream in a long time because he was finally seeing Sai again. He couldn't move suddenly, make any loud noises, or speak even when Touya asked him, otherwise he would wake up from the dream and Sai would be gone again.

" Are you alright?" Touya asked, approaching hesitantly.

Hikaru stared blankly over Sai's shoulder and nodded. Sai's hold tightened and Hikaru reached one arm up to clench at the cloth of the suit in front of him. He met Touya's eyes and slowly nodded once more.

" Fujiwara?" The man who had been traveling with Sai questioned just as hesitantly as Touya.

Sai took a deep, quiet, wavering breath that made his ribcage expand and pushed his chest out onto Hikaru's. Hikaru shuddered and breathed his air in and out in the same trembling timing he had the whole time.

_Don't think. Don't move. _Hikaru repeated to himself. Hikaru was in a dream, the best dream in years, and he did not want to wake up yet.

Sai pushed up to his feet and Hikaru came with him. He leaned onto the body with shoulders just broader than his own and his eyes fluttered open and closed at the feeling.

_Don't speak._

Hikaru was mute as Sai made his apologies and said quietly, "We need to be going," to his associate and Touya. Touya stared at Hikaru confused but all Hikaru could do was keep breathing and clench Sai's hand tightly.

The other man stepped forward and looked from Hikaru to Sai. "Fujiwara?"

"I'll speak with you later Ruma." Sai said quietly, and tightening his hold on Hikaru's hand, he turned and left. This time he took Hikaru with him. They headed towards the station and were lost into the crowd.

Hikaru was silent when they got to his house. They had been quiet the whole way, neither speaking as they boarded the train, stood at the corner, and exited the station. They held hands the entire time, despite the giggles and whispers. Hikaru moved forward to the door and at the last moment Sai tugged him back. Hikaru turned and Sai stared at him silently; flicking his eyes from the door and back down the way they came. Hikaru nodded.

Hikaru pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He did not call out to his mother the customary greeting, merely took his shoes off but did not place them on the rack, he walked past his questioning mother in the hallway and up the stairs to his room.

He heard Sai speak with her, thanking her for her hospitality and kindness but Sai did not move from beyond the entryway. He did not take his shoes off and shook his head at the invitation. He introduced himself as a long time Go friend of Hikaru's. He told her he was merely waiting for Hikaru to gather his things, that Hikaru was planning on staying at his place for a few nights so they could catch up on the times and discuss Go, and he questioned her for a piece of paper and a pen so he could write down his number and address for her so she could reach them if she needed.

When Hikaru came back down the stairs with a bulging backpack and a large duffel bag held in his hands, Hikaru's mother held a piece of paper with the contact information. Sai looked at Hikaru and smiled. His mother told him not to impose on his friend too greatly and to be mindful of his manners at other people's homes. Hikaru nodded as he put on his shoes and nodded again solemnly when she repeated her instructions at the door. Sai reached over and took his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Sai thanked his mother courteously once more as she shuts the door and reached out for Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru intertwined their fingers and squeezing lightly, they headed off.

That night Sai spoke quietly into his cell phone as Hikaru sat next to him on the couch eating popcorn and watching anime. Sai had taken off his blazer and tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and placated the man on the other end of the line with a quiet voice.

Hikaru ate his popcorn and ignored the conversation; watched Ichigo take on a Hollow and tilted his head on the new plot twist. When Sai finally flipped the phone shut, Hikaru turned the TV off. He put the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table in front of them and wiped off his hands. Sai and Hikaru turned to each other and Sai finally spoke of how he came back to the world.

They found him washed ashore naked on a small private beach. The date, they told him when he asked, was May 10. Five days after Sai had left Hikaru. Sai remembered fading from Hikaru's room, an interminable time in between, and then the sunlight waking him near Hawaii.

The people who found him were coincidentally Japanese actors on a shoot. They were filming a movie and one of the standby technicians had come upon him on a walk. They offered him clothes, some food, and asked him about how he came to be. They wouldn't believe his version of what had happened, shaking their heads that he had probably had some kind of psychological shock that had disrupted his memories, implanting fantasies. Some suspected him to be a spy from a rival company but that notion was soon given up, as he had no one to contact.

They hadn't believed his story and Sai, although having been with Hikaru for a few years, did not know how to work the technologies especially in a foreign country. They refused to contact Hikaru for him, shaking their heads sadly in denial as the psychiatrist they made him see told them that it was bad to encourage his delusions.

Sai threw fits and temper tantrums, which they seemed to take as an affirmative sign of his memories being delusions, as they kept denying him and refused to teach him how to contact Hikaru himself. The doctor had told them the people would lash out in anger before they could see how wrong they were. 'It's bad for you' they said to him when he asked to be taught long distance calling, 'the Doctor said it would be a step back'.

They stayed on the site for 9 months before the crew came back to Japan. In that time Sai had endeared himself to the crew, and some of the higher-ranking corporate leaders in the show business industry. In the 9 months they slowly accustomed him back into technology, his sporadic knowledge of some devices and ignorance in others, seemed to compound their conviction that his memories were twisted fantasies of what his life had been before.

The Doctor deemed him safe enough to go out into the real world but warned that the possibility of his past memories returning were slim to none. It seemed that there was a block in Sai's mind and that he did not want to remember whatever tragedy he had experienced. He told the others to advise that Sai start a new life, build a future with new memories, as his old ones would never be the same.

When they had come back to Japan Sai had wanted to immediately go search for Hikaru, but they had first stayed in Kyoto, then Osaka, then a myriad of places. There wasn't that much free time around rising stars and busy socialites, and they refused to allow Sai to go off on his own.

Sai was beautiful. Not something he thought about often, but he had to be at least moderately pleasing to look at. He had been a tutor to the Emperor in his first life, and the Court did not take kindly on those they could easily see faults with. Sai started with a small roll as an extra, then filling in for an absent model, then a small acting scene as a friend of a friend, and then it all exploded from there. Sai's grace, soft expressions, and subtle manners were not seen commonly in the modern time period and they gave him large attractive powers for the public. His friends that he had made, although very nice people, were in the entertainment business and they would use any talent they found to get an edge over their competitors.

When asked what he had wanted to be known as to the world, alluding to a stage name and a real name, Sai had said simply 'Fujiwara'. Sai knew that if he used his whole name, there might be troubles ahead for himself and Hikaru. He also hadn't wanted to let the Go world know of his return until Hikaru knew. And then an inspiration had struck. 'Hikari' he told them, his stage name would be Fujiwara Hikari.

Ruma and Sara had taken Sai under their wing but at the name they asked if he meant 'Hikaru' and not 'Hikari'. But Sai shook his head and was adamant. He couldn't be Hikaru, because there was already a Hikaru waiting for him. He wanted to me Hikari, so when Hikaru heard, Hikaru would know he was waiting for him too.

Hikaru was currently wide-eyed and starting to flush. "Hikar_-**I**-_?" he asked incredulous. "Sai…that's…" the feminine equivalent of his name.

Somehow it was absurd, endearing, shocking, nonsensical and an utterly Sai thing to do.

"You existed for me through the electronic box." Sai explained, mentioning that summer. "You gave me my existence back, my name. They said they would show me on te-le-vi-sion, another electronic box. So this time, I'm going to exist for you."

There was a lump in Hikaru's throat he couldn't swallow no matter how hard and many times he tried. His eyes stung and he rubbed them hard. "That's stupid Sai." He said, voice wavering. " Really stupid. I mean, of course I exist. I always did. I-I" _I was stupid. I didn't deserve you._

"Hikaru?" Sai asked but he kept his sleeve over his eyes, body trembling. "It's okay you know. I missed you to."

Suddenly he threw himself at Sai, or maybe not so sudden because Sai had his arms ready to catch him. He burst into tears and cried, long and hard, into the expensive shirt. " I was stupid, I was selfish. I didn't _mean_ it. Don't leave me again. Don't leave me again." He was blubbering but he couldn't stop himself. "It was so hard. I went _everywhere_ and I thought you left me for Torajiro because he let you play and I didn't and I was selfish and stupid and a brat and I'll let you play all you want just _don't leave me again_."

"I won't. I won't." Soft hand smoothed back dual colored hair. "Together forever, ne?"

Sai's touch was comforting and his voice was warm. He never once told Hikaru to stop crying and that made it all better. Soft skin, gentle murmurs and warm cloth under his cheek were the last things Hikaru felt before slipping into an exhausted sleep.

**. : awake and dreaming : .**


	2. Chapter 2

Continued due to requests. On the search for a plot line. I'm very happy this fic was well-received.

**Title:** Light of Beautiful Stranger  
**Summary: **Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go.

* * *

The morning after the dream Hikaru didn't want to wake up. Because there was a pillow under his head and a soft blanket pulled up to his shoulders. He had fallen asleep in Sai's embrace in the dream and he wanted to be there a bit longer. Forever, really.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tired to ignore the sunlight streaming in from the window opposite of the bed.

Hikaru's eyes popped open.

The window in his room was directly above the bed, on the left wall. The sunlight never poured in on a direct angle.

A large mahogany antique drawer stood beside the large window. Deep green drapes were pulled apart to frame the scene of a city shore leading into the ocean. An expansive work table was burden by piles of neatly organized paperwork. A tall polished bookcase held many volumes of different size books and journals. A black recliner chair with swivels was ajar from its custom place from centre the desk, on an angle from the end of the desk, like someone had gotten up from the middle of work.

Hikaru sat up on a King size bed, the pillows were doubled in number and size than those he owned, the sheets were smoother than the worn down fabric he'd had for years. The shirt he wore was a bit too wide at the shoulders and draped over his hands. The pants were too long and he had never seen the blue and white cloud patterned pajamas before.

This was not his room.

This was not his bed.

These were not his clothes.

If…Hikaru squashed the budding hope quickly. He did not remember drinking the night before, Hikaru was never a heavy drinker, nor did he remember any incident in which he might have hit his head. But if he had been in an accident, it was normal not to remember a concussion if it resulted in memory loss, right?

Hikaru looked around, apprehensive and confused at the surroundings.

But then the sound of the shower was filtered and the squeaky of metal as the knobs were turned to shut the water off. From the smaller door came a slim figure wearing a thin white robe and drying dark locks with a fluffy towel. Amethyst eyes were bright and satisfied as they gazed to the side, entering the room absentmindedly. Trim ankles with pale smooth feet were exposed.

The man was the most beautiful person Hikaru had ever seen. Always had, always will.

"Sai." He said, voice cracking.

The man turned joyfully at the name but dropped the towel and approached in concern at the broken word and desperate expression. He sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped the face of the sorrowful teen.

"Hikaru." He replied.

"You're real." Hikaru bit out on a sob.

"Yes." He affirmed. "I am."

Hikaru wailed and lurched towards the figure. He latched onto the soft yukata and fresh scented skin. Sai rocked him gently and Hikaru broke down.

* * *

"Fujiwara, turn this way!" The photographer shouted, never pausing from clicking the shutter button.

The slim man twirled around at the call and loose dark locks went flying around him. The suit was custom made and fitted exactly. A necklace, cuff links, and watch were picked out to add flare. The make-up was heavy for lighting but not bold. Focused purple eyes were shining.

The photographer cursed and called for more film. "This one's done. Change the backdrop, get rid of the jacket!"

Staff rushed to wheel the tropical beach scenery away, revealing the harbor rails and the ocean behind. The jacket was shrugged off in one smooth movement and make-up personnel ran to pull back the hair into a low ponytail at the nape and to take away the discarded clothes.

"Which background?" A technician asked standing between the next three choices.

The photographer glanced back to see the model free himself of the staff to stand next to the railing. A perfectly made face was tilted towards the afternoon sun and unbuttoned cloth gaped open to show tantalizing glimpses of smooth skin. The photographer jammed the next roll into the camera and started clicking.

"Which-"

"Shush." A senior technician warned. The junior blinked up at him. "Can't you see he's working?"

The younger man turned to look at his boss snapping photo after photo in silence of the man basking in the afternoon sun.

"It's going fast today." He observed.

The senior technician snorted. "It'd had better, or the boss would have thrown a fit. No matter how famous, blowing off work for five days without sending notice is a bit too conceited. The boss was ready to throw in the towel on this guy if he didn't show today. We have other celebrities who are requesting us."

The model leaning back on the rail turned to face the sea and suddenly his face became unreadable, purple eyes darkening and looking towards a place unreachable by all present.

The technician finally breathed when the profound moment was over. "Who's the kid?"

"Hrm?" the older man turned to where the technician pointed at the teen with the dual colored hair seated on a chair off the set. "The all-star's friend, apparently. He brought him with him."

"Oh, a new idol? His own project?"

"How should I know?"

"Wah, we're done this take too." The technician noticed.

"Wardrobe change!" The boss bellowed. "The casual set next!"

Staff rushed around in frenzy at the bidding. The model was led to change clothes and make-up.

"Fujiwara always freaks me out." A junior assistant confided later, observing the open cosmetic section where the man sat impassively getting his make-up applied.

"All entertainers are weird." His companion replied.

"I know, but Fujiwara is more so."

"How?"

"Ever heard the story of how he has no background? They can't trace him anything beyond three years ago. And anything, it's just him."

"Oh?"

"You get performers' who are sometimes over the top, or those who are just stupid, and those who are unprofessional. But Fujiwara…he's the kind that freaks me out the most."

"And they are?"

"You know how some stars will look down on you, some will appreciate you, or some just don't care? Fujiwara…sometimes when he looks around, he never smiles and it's like…we just don't exist. He looks right through you. Its almost like…he's in a different plane of existence than you."

The companion silently stared at the stoic man, whose cold beauty brought to mind long-ago times when stories of Tengu and Kitsune were rampant. "That's freaky."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Shindou lately?" Waya asked the gather teenagers.

"Nope." Fuku answered biting into his Big Mac.

The rest of the gather insei and young pros shook their head. "Haven't seen him for days."

"He has a game against an upper Dan soon." Isumi said gently. "He's probably busy studying kifu and playing Go."

"With Touya Akira, you mean?" Waya asked darkly.

"Aww, are you jealous Waya?" Nase teased. "Your best friend prefers playing someone else over you?"

Waya glared. "Shut up, I'm not jealous! I just don't get what the deal is between Shindou and that uptight Touya! They make no sense what so ever!"

Ochi pushed up his glasses. "Shindou has never made logical sense Waya. Give it up already, it's hopeless for you."

"What!" Waya slammed his hand down on the table. "Are you calling me stupid, Ochi?"

"You're the one who said it."

"Why you-!" Isumi grabbed the lunging teen before he could topple the food. "Let me go Isumi! Who the heck do you think you are, Ochi?" The brunette boy yelled at the younger player who ignored him. "Who the hell invited you anyways?!'

* * *

"So what do you think of my work?" Sai asked a week later when they both finally had a day off.

"It's not Go." Hikaru said pulling off his tie.

Sai came up behind him and slipped the jacket off with minimal fuss. "Nothing ever is. But other than that?"

Hikaru loosen the belt and fell back into the couch in Sai apartment, rolling back stiff shoulders, having just returned from a tiring game with a 7-dan. "It's interesting."

"Ah?" Sai sat down next to him and Hikaru lay down with his head on the older man's lap.

The separation anxiety from the last few hours slowly left his form. "Yeah. You look so pretty in the pictures." He gesture to the magazines scattered over the table top with the prints from the photo shoot.

Sai thread soothing fingers through Hikaru's strands. Neither liked being apart but Sai dealt with it better, having had more time to adjust with the idea that both of them existed in the same time. Hikaru was scared he would wake up one day to find the whole reunion a dream. Sai was scared he would wake up one morning still on the other side of the world.

"That's all?"

"You look…different."

"Good or bad?" Sai questioned.

Hikaru was silent. "You're missing your tall hat. The white billowing sleeves. You're lips don't match your eyes."

Sai smiled down at him. "And?"

He made a face. "Just…different, I never tried to stick you in modern clothes before."

"…Your mom called again."

Hikaru turned and wrapped his arms around Sai's waist. "I don't want to go home."

"You might want to phone her back. She's getting worried."

"I'll just get another lecture, like when I called her on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Sai didn't remember Hikaru making the phone call.

"You had a commercial filming that night." The Go pro reminded.

"Oh, now I remember."

Hikaru hummed quietly. "Never leave me again."

"No." Sai agreed.

The tension left Hikaru's shoulders. The television buzzed pleasantly in the background. Sai smoothed back soft locks and the teen's breathing evened out. A sparrow flew by the fifth floor window and Hikaru was almost asleep.

"You should play Go again." He murmured before succumbing to the darkness.

Sai smiled gently down at the slumbering figure. "With you."

**. : end chapter : .**


	3. Chapter 3

Some of you have been asking why Sai hasn't been playing Go, it will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

**Title:** Light of a Beautiful Stranger**  
Summary:** Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go.

* * *

_A conversation _

"Moshi moshi?"

"Shindou! Where have you been? I called your house and your mother says you haven't been back for some days."

"I'm staying at a friend's."

"…That man's?"

"…Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you going to show up at the Salon this week?"

"I can't. I'm busy. I won't be there for a while. I'll call you when that changes."

"Shindou!"

"I'll see you around Touya. I have to get ready for my match in a few days."

* * *

Hikaru exited the Go Association building on a late Thursday night.

"Oi, Shindou!" Waya called out to the other teen. Hikaru turned to see his friend running to catch up with him. "Where have you been the past while?"

The blond bangs shook, "here and there."

"Here and there's not good enough!" Waya raged, pulling the other boy into a head lock and giving him a noogie. "Be more exact."

"Ow! Waya, let go!" The Go pro complained.

"I called your house and you're mom said you haven't been home for a while, and you never turn on your cell phone!"

Hikaru rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I'm staying at a friend's, and I turned off my cell phone for some places and forgot to turn it back on." During the duration of Sai's photo shoots and filming all electronics were supposed to be turned off or put into silent mode. Only emergency or scheduled calls were allowed.

"What are you up to these days?" Waya asked, falling into step with the other boy.

"I'm thinking of moving out." Hikaru said absentmindedly.

"Getting your own place is nice." Waya agreed. "Your parents aren't there to bother you all the time. But it has its drawbacks. You have to do your own cooking and cleaning."

Hikaru nodded, but his concerns would not be the same. He wasn't thinking of living on his own.

"A nice location is expensive too. And you need to hope for good neighbors and landlady otherwise it would be just better to live at home."

Sai's neighborhood was in the upper middle social class, most of the people were friendly and Sai had no problems so far. The agency which Sai worked for also sent a cleaning for the apartment once a week and laundry twice a week. They had tried to convince Sai to move into an expensive condominium where there would be heavy security and domestic services included but Sai had not liked the way it was set up. He would have less personal privacy in the condominium, all guests would be recorded and subjected to security and the domestic workers would have keys to his place.

Living in the apartment was not as glamorous but less people paid attention to the family suburban area where it was situated, very few outstanding people lived there, and Hikaru didn't need to check in every time he came. The cleaners also needed to arrive at an appointed time to have someone let them into the apartment. The only worry was the food but even then a catering service was available on call to deliver nutritious food twice a week, specially done for a regulated diet.

The building supervisor never bothered Sai because the way the contract was made for exceptional privacy. A breach of contract, such as leaking deliberate news or photos to new crews of other companies would get the supervisor sued.

All Hikaru really needed to worry about was convincing his mother to let him move out.

"Where are you going now?" Waya questioned as they entered the underground trains.

"Home. I have to pick something up."

"Pick something up?" Waya looked at him weird but Hikaru was not forthcoming with the details. "Anyways, how was your last game?"

Hikaru perked up. "I won." He said puffing out his chest. "It was against a 7-dan."

Waya knew he should stop being surprised by his friend's actions by now but sometimes he just couldn't stop that surge of shock and jealousy. Shindou was already a 4-dan, having gained a dan level just recently and anticipated to gain another before the year was over. Counting those games that he had forfeited when he had first became pro, those had severe hampered his rise in dan level. But everyone knew, even that if his dan level was still low, his playing skill was in the upper dans with the experienced pros.

The lower dans were waiting for him to leave their number so there would be one less terrifying opponent, and the higher dans were waiting for him to join their number so they could pit themselves against him regularly. It just wasn't fair, Waya was a 3-dan and slowly rising, but he could never do the sudden leap that Shindou was expected to.

"I get off here." Shindou said as the trained pulled to a stop.

"You need any help?" Waya asked, determined to push away his feelings of inadequacy.

"I'll be fine." Shindou replied.

"I'll come anyways." Waya replied, getting off with him. "I should probably apologize for phoning so many times and bugging your mom."

"Suit yourself." Shindou dismissed.

"So how was your game?" Waya asked as they walked. Discussion with Shindou was always entertaining and sometimes enlightening.

"Well, I started out with the upper star and so did he. I thought to make it interesting, so second, I took Tengen."

"TENGEN?" Against a 7-dan? "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy." Shindou retorted. "I just wanted to end the game sooner if possible."

"Yeah, by _losing_. Sheesh Shindou, know your limits."

"I didn't lose now did I?" Shindou whined. "I won in the end."

"Yeah, because of a miracle," Waya rolled his eyes.

"We played it out a bit; he took a long time to respond. I think it took him of guard." It would take a lot of people of guard. "And then after a bit I took 5-5."

"5-5." Waya repeated flatly. "What were you trying to do, recreate your game with Yashiro?"

Shindou scowled. "That was a good game."

"That was a crazy game, played by two crazy people." Waya told him.

A crazy brilliant game played by two crazy brilliant people. To the day the kifu was one of the most sought after, but rarely obtained, recorded games to be studied of Shindou and Yashiro's style. Because it had been a preliminary match it had not been written down but to those who had been there, it was an unforgettable game. Unluckily for others, no one wanted to give out the kifu. Yashiro had made one copy for his teacher, and so far that was the only copy circulating. Most did not even know such a game existed.

Shindou stuck the key into the lock and opened his front door. He kicked off his shoes without aligning them in the front lower step.

"I'll just wait outside." Waya said to Shindou's back. The younger boy turned to look at him. "It's too much hassle to take my shoes off then put them right back on." Because Shindou was leaving soon and he didn't want to have an awkward visit with Shindou's mother.

Shindou nodded and entered the hallway, his feet falling clumsily onto the floor panels. "I'm back."

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Shindou's mother called out from inside the house.

"Yeah." Shindou called back. "I'm just picking something up."

"Picking something up." Shindou's mother appeared in a doorway. "What do you mean picking something up? You haven't been home for almost two weeks, Hikaru!"

Waya blinked. That long?

"Aren't you troubling your friend too much?"

Shindou waved a hand dismissively. "No, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Shindou's mother repeated. "Hikaru, it's your first visit back in two weeks! How have you been getting along? You didn't bring enough things to last you for so long. Are you spending all your money on buying new things? Where did you get those clothes?"

For the first time Waya took in the new clothes that Shindou was wearing: a pair of black shoes, black jeans with multiple side pockets down the length with silver buckles and designs, a long sleeve purple shirt underneath, a white t-shirt with elaborately embroidered pale butterflies, and a silver watch peeking out from under purple sleeves as he moved up the stairs towards his room. From the small and careful stitching of the clothes it was obviously well made, and the quality the embroidery and the designs made them very expensive.

Hikaru's mother stepped into the hallway to face her son's back. "Those things must cost a fortune!"

"It was a gift!" Hikaru waved her off, turning into his room.

Sai often received outfits before a photo shoot and often he would be given the clothes that had been fitted for him just for the singular job. Sai's closet was sizable and Hikaru had been pulling out clothes that had never worn before or worn once to a shoot. The pants were too long but Hikaru had finally met Sara, and she had proclaimed Hikaru cute and proceeded to buy him clothes.

Sara was an actress and singer, and she had been an only child. In the entertainment industry others used her looks and body as a dress-up doll, but now she had someone she could do the same, and she was having a blast. Hikaru had gotten scared of her after the third such visit. Sai couldn't fight her off and was also guilty of doing the same. Hikaru found it annoying but didn't hate it, so he endured. It was worth it to see Sai's face light up when he found something he wanted Hikaru to wear, and Sara was prone to throwing fits or bursting into tears if she was denied. Hikaru had never been good at dealing with girls.

He looked around the room, found his shoulder bag and stuffed anything he might need. When it was full he threw the straps over his shoulder and headed towards the last thing. He looked at his watch; it was almost the arranged time for him to be picked up.

He heard murmuring from downstairs but paid no heed, it was probably Waya apologizing to his mother for calling the house too often. He glanced around the room once more, he really had nothing he absolutely needed take with him. The manga books and games could be brought over at some other time. Nodding he bent to lift the bulky object down.

Waya looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps and random rattling coming slowly down the staircase. Shindou was walking with his Goban in front of him and his familiar bag on his back.

"Need help?" He offered even though the stairwell was too narrow to fit two people, and he still had his street shoes on.

Shindou's head which was half visible over the top of the wooden game board shook a denial to his question. He also knew the problem with the width of the staircase and didn't want his friend to be tracking dirt over the clean floorboards, Hikaru would most likely be made to clean it up and he had no time.

"Where are you going with that?" His mother asked.

"I wanted to play some Go." Hikaru answered, bending to place the bulky shape on the front step before moving to put on his shoes.

"You didn't just take your portable one?" His mother asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "It's different." He bent once more to grip the sides.

"Here, let me help." Waya insisted and moved to hold the door open for him as Shindou tilted from side to side.

"You're not going to stay?" Hikaru's mother questioned his back.

Hikaru paused halfway out the door. "I'm getting picked up." He said.

"I hope you're not causing trouble." She was concerned both for and of him.

"We're fine." Hikaru said, twisting his head back to stare at her. "Everything's fine."

"Hikaru…"

He smiled, bright and carefree, like the thirteen-year-old who had loved soccer and Go and ramen and nothing was wrong with the world. "I'll be fine."

She nodded quietly, almost overcome. It had been a long time since she had seen him like that. Since before the path of professional Go. He was her little boy again, with petulant sulking and bad history grades.

Waya bowed to her outside before closing the door. He turned to see Shindou out the gate and he speed to catch up.

"Where can I walk you?" Waya asked.

"To the end of the block." Shindou answered. "My friend's picking me up there, and there's the bus stop too."

"You sure you don't want me to help carry?" Waya questioned.

"Nah, I've got it. Oh look, here comes the bus!" And truly a bus was pulling up to the stop in front of them. "Hurry, go catch it. I'm getting picked up in a minute, no sense in waiting for the next one." Especially when it only came once in every half hour.

Waya nodded and ran for the vehicle. "I'll catch you later!"

As the public transportation moved past him, Waya waved from his spot in the middle of the bus. Hikaru nodded and settled down to sit at the empty seats.

Two minutes later a shiny dark sedan puled up in front of him. The side window rolled down and Sai sat behind the driver seat. They smiled at each other.

"Is the back open?" Hikaru questioned and moved when Sai nodded. He lugged the Goban to the back seats as Sai reached across to open the door. He put the Goban on the seat and wedged his bag in the leg room to keep the Goban from tipping. Closing the door, he moved to sit in the front with Sai. "Ready."

Sai rolled the window back up, locked the doors, and pulled the car into gear.

"I still can't believe you drive." Hikaru repeated.

"I'm not unintelligent. I'm a fast learner." Sai retorted.

"No," Hikaru agreed, "just clueless."

"Hikaruuuu!"

**. : end chapter : . **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm getting a lot of inquiries whether there would is pairing in this fiction. Originally it wasn't planned but when I extrapolate the current plot line...yeah I think this is going to be a SaiHikaru. For those of you who were encouraging this: I'm a fan too, and I agree there is not enough SaiHikaru fictions. For those of you who are against it: it won't be very explicit, I'm trying more to show emotional intimacy instead of physical.

* * *

**Title:** Light of a Beautiful Stranger**  
Summary:** Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go.

* * *

The sun was shining. The sky was clear. A chick chirped from its nest, calling for its parent. On the side walk a child yawned as his dog tugged playfully on the leash. A cat scurried back into the house before it was noticed. Women crossed the street with shopping bags, headed to the market. Men entered their cars with a briefcase in hand. 

It was a beautiful morning.

BANG.

"HIKARU! HIKARI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

BANG. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hika-tachi! Open the door!"

Hikaru fell off the bed, landing undignified on the floor. "What?"

"Hika-tachi! Are you still asleep?"

Hikaru whimpered. "Sara, no." He burrowed deeper into his cocoon; pull the rest of the blanket to the floor with him.

"Hikaruuuuuuu-chhaaaaan. I brought you your new clooooothes." She sang melodious from the other side of the door. "I have t-shirts and khakis."

Hikaru grumbled and tried to make himself comfortable in his new spot, curling up next to his bed frame.

"Don't make me use my copy of the key!" Sara threatened. "Who knows what sight might greet my innocent eyes!"

Hikaru groaned and proceeded to crawl out of the warm covers, towards the front door.

"You two could be undressed, half-naked! Two skinny, single, lean muscular young men…" The words trailed off in a thoughtful tone. "No shirts…possible pants…"

"I'm up!" Hikaru shouted, half-frightened. "I'm up! Wait a sec." He didn't bother changing from his pajamas, opening the door before she burst in. "Stop with the scary ideas."

He knew she was rolling her eyes on the other side. "You're eighteen; I'm surprised it still embarrasses you."

He really questioned the necessity of her having a copy of Sai's key in case of emergencies. It seemed more dangerous then safe. He opened the door to watch a beautiful, fashionable woman stumble into the apartment when her arms overloaded with square bags and more hanging from her elbow.

"T-shirts and khakis?" He questioned dryly as she dumped them all by the side of the couch.

"Among other things," she waved her hand dismissively.

_The whole department store?_ He mentally shouted but refrained from commenting. He learned early on she could hear any mutterings under his breath and it would always turn out worse for him.

"I saw this and it was so cute, I thought of you and I just had to get it!" From one of the many bags she pulled out a rimmed t-shirt with the words 'Soccer Star' in English encircling a pentacle in the front. The back, as she flipped to show him, said 'Bona fide Player'.

He tilted his head at the words. There was something itching in the back of his mind at the words, some phrase from English class, but Hikaru had never been too concerned with the foreign language and after a moment when he couldn't place it, he shrugged the feeling off.

"It's ok." He told the dyed-blonde star who smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Lovely." She chirped and threw it onto the couch, reaching in for the next piece of clothing.

Dragging his sleep deprived body towards the kitchen table, Hikaru picked up a note: out to get food, be back soon – Sai. He yawned and his attention was pricked when the sounds of tissue paper crinkling stopped abruptly. He turned to see Sara frozen; partially bent with a pair of multi-buckled pants still half in a shopping bag.

"Sara?" He followed her gaze to the Goban in the living room.

"Where's Hikari?" She asked quietly.

"Out to buy food." Hikaru replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Did he…look okay?"

The blonde banged Go pro blinked, "Fine."

She dropped the pants and turned to smile at him shakily. "Did you…play Go with him, Hikaru?" The teenager nodded, confused at the sudden behavior. "Did he...say anything? Act funny?"

"Other then demanding another game? Nothing different."

"Hikaru…I mean…Sai…Go…" She struggled to find a way to convey her concerns, "Was he…was he happy?"

Hikaru beamed. "Ecstatic. He said he hadn't had anyone play him in a long time."

Sara stared. "He…" She bit her lip and smiled. "Of course, the rest of us aren't that versed in Go. He just kept beating us, and it took all the fun out of it. But he had a good game with you?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Many. We played all night; I think we went to bed when the sun was coming up. He beat me, but not too badly. And he still kept demanding another game, even when he showed no mercy. Pouted until I had to give in. Screamed so loud in my ear because he was so happy when I agreed."

Sara watched the muttering teen enter the bathroom and close the door behind him. Sounds of the tap being turned on then gurgling. She looked silently at the unpresuming board.

Hikari hadn't played Go for a long time, hadn't been allowed to play. Originally when they had been trying to sort through his confusion and issues, Go had been used as an item of comfort. But when the doctor finally convinced Hikari to choose his own name, to start living once more, Go became something that dragged his emotional level down instead of lifting his spirits.

As others refused to help him learn long distance calling and encouraged him to be more active, Hikari immersed himself deeper and deeper into Go. The others on the set had always been happy to play a game with him, but few knew the rules, fewer had talent, and none were as obsessed as Hikari. With his new name they all thought he was open to the idea of starting a new life.

But as time went on, they noticed that he spent more and more time in front of the Goban and the expression in his indigo eyes was scary: too dark, too focused, too desperate. Each game he played gave him momentary satisfaction but then he fell into a melancholy. He would come out of it enough to play another game but the pattern repeated, falling into a deeper melancholy. It continued until it was detrimental to his health. He wouldn't eat, barely drank, never slept, pleading for only one more game. Hikari was searching for something in the depths of the board, but it was clear that none of those playing against him was helping him find it.

For his own good they had took away the Goban and stones, placed them somewhere he couldn't get to. The Doctor prescribed antidepressants and advised the others to take him outside, make him move, give him fresh air, keep him busy, anything to keep his mind off the game.

That was when the crew decided to audition Hikari into a real role instead of fill-ins and extras. It would give Hikari a purpose, earn him money; allow him to think of something other than the empty blanks in his memory.

Hikari was a success, more than they even expected. Cast in a drama as a courtier from olden Court, Hikari made his lasting impression with vivid emotions and soulful eyes. Originally a side character but received with overwhelming response, the drama signed him on permanently.

Work flooded in and Hikari was always up and about; photo shoots, commercials, rehearsals, daily filming. Until there was no time left to contemplate his faded origins and the mix of stones which had consumed him. They had thought it was past.

They had taken care to avoid mentioning or bringing Hikari to Go related things, but now there was a Goban. And according to Hikaru, one which Hikari had played game after game on the night before.

Yet the board was clear, Hikari was buying food, he had smiled and laughed after the game finished. It wasn't consuming him.

Perhaps Hikari was healed.

Sara smiled, flicking her eyes to the door of the bathroom. Perhaps Hikari was. Perhaps he found whatever he had been searching for.

Katoruma was not all convinced Hikaru was good for Hikari. The boy had appeared out of no where, Hikari had dragged him in from the street, and he followed the starlet everywhere. He was a Go professional. A fast rising star in the Go world. But every time Ruma tried to even hint in that direction Hikari bristled and told him to back off. Sara knew which battles to fight and which ones were already lost. There was something between the teen and their young friend that she and Ruma couldn't get in the middle of.

Sara hadn't seen her friend smile so brightly and freely since when they first found him ashore the sandy beach, where the ocean seemed to suck away his health and vitality each passing day as he stared across the blue depths to the other side of the world.

Originally Hikari had been cheerful, positive, and enthusiastic when they first found him. But as time passed he turned into a distant, polite, and reticent character. He was beautiful and well mannered, the media loved him, the agencies wanted him, but something in him was cold.

What ever had been frozen was slowly melting again. She saw it in the careful way Hikari treated Hikaru, how the older man smiled brightly at the energetic teen. The way Hikari skipped, pouted, hung off the blonde banged boy. The way Hikari sulked, nuzzled close, and prodded the young emerald-eyed man. It was in the way Hikari laughed, full of love and freedom at the nonsensical mumblings of a half asleep Hikaru.

It was a healing, and Sara was so glad it finally came.

**. : end chapter : .**


	5. Chapter 5

Suffixes:  
-kun: suffix added to boys  
-niisan: suffix added to an slightly older male acquaintance of your own generation, translated as 'brother'  
-jisan: suffix added to a much older male acquaintance who would be of an older generation, translated as 'uncle'  
-san: a generic polite suffix

Translations:  
Okaeri: Welcome Home  
Taidaima: I'm home  
Fujiwara: Wisteria Fields

Salary Man: the typical Japanese male salary man is in his 30s, wears a suit, basically lives at his job, and has a wife and kids.

* * *

**Title:** Light of a Beautiful Stranger**  
Summary:** Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time to let the kid go?" Katoruma asked one afternoon, while the blonde banged teenager was out of the apartment. 

Fujiwara, having just finished a shower, was dressed in a lounge clothes and a large towel drape over his shoulder, drying his hair. "What do you man Ruma?" He asked walking to the bedroom.

Fujiwara had a photo shoot in the morning, one which he was washing off all the sweat and make-up from, before the filming for the afternoon. Opening the bedroom door he headed towards the closet to pick his traveling outfit.

"Fujiwara…"Katoruma paused; his friend was sensitive to the subject of separation from the teenager whenever he brought up. "Where's Shindou-kun?" The boy had been with Fujiwara every day for the past month since he showed up.

"He's at the Salon again, playing Touya-kun." The entertainer replied muffled.

That was the second in the week that the teenager had surprising left Fujiwara's side, other than to attend his professional obligations. Otherwise the two were always together, and Kaoruma disliked how clingy the teenager was. "Playing what?"

Fujiwara turned towards him and blinked. "Go, of course."

Katoruma tensed. He didn't like how ever since the boy appeared, that sensitive subject cropped up everywhere. Sara thought it was a good thing, avoidance only worked so well, to truly get past the problem they had to accept it. Yet they had ignored the subject for so long, and it had worked so far. He looked around the room and stilled.

"You haven't put in another bed yet?" He asked.

The long haired beauty stepped out of the walk-in closet, pulling on a colorful striped green sweater. "Why would I? My current one's fine."

Indeed, the king size bed was large and immaculately made, smooth purple sheets tucked in every corner.

Katoruma forced a smile. "Does Shindou-kun have a sleeping bag? Or does he spend the nights on the couch?" The couch was wide and cushy and perfectly comfortable, easily large enough to fit the long limbed boy. There were extra blankets and pillows in storage closet.

Fujiwara gave him a confused look. "Why would he?"

Katoruma kept calm. "He sleeps with you, on the same bed?"

"It's what we've always done." The slender man said dismissively, routing through drawers for his jewelry.

A jaw muscle jumped and Katoruma forced his fist to uncurl. No matter how often they argued over the subject, Fujiwara never saw the truth. It didn't matter that Fujiwara still hadn't correctly recovered his memories of his past, or the many investigation folders sitting on Katoruma's desk which proclaimed that Fujiwara Hikari and Shindou Hikaru had never meet before that encounter on the street. The rising star would not listen to reason.

"He follows you everywhere."

Indigo eyes pierced him. "Of course."

Sometimes Fujiwara's gaze was too unnerving, clear and sharp; he seemed to see through to the soul. He was uncanny with sensitive topics and had an instinct on how to read body language. It was hard to lie or conceal anything from that gaze, he read more then others desired of him.

"You don't think that's weird?"

"We were always together." His friend turned to stare out the window, the sunlight shone on him starkly, showing Katoruma the majestic profile the public were entranced with. "Until this mortal life ends, I don't see why that would change."

Chills froze over Katoruma. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

Fujiwara tilted his head and smiled, mysterious and enigmatic. There was the familiar, frustrating, sensation that no matter what they, Katoruma and the others, did; Fujiwara was on a different level of understanding. Like he was sitting on high, peering down at them, smiling half amused as they tried to puzzle out the paths he had long seen and walked.

"The boy's_ eighteen._" Katoruma stressed, and then an alarming notion struck him, glancing at the single bed, "you haven't…_done_…anything…?"

Fujiwara stared at him coolly.

Katoruma waited but there was no response. "Think about things clearly before taking action." He reminded the collected man. "I know he has the same name, he plays Go,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Hikaru is a popular name." He said, "Shindou is not uncommon either. He could just be taking advantage of you."

"For what? He has a career and financial income." Fujiwara challenged.

"His line of work is unusual." Katoruma pointed out. "It would be years until he earned as much as you, until he starts to play and _win_ title matches." And not even then if Fujiwara's popularity kept rising; if the boy even got that far, but Katoruma knew that was another delicate subject not to be mentioned.

If it was just a coincidence and Fujiwara was latching on in an emotionally desperate move, Katoruma would never forgive the boy. If it was not a coincidence, then…that was a notion the logical businessman was not ready to acknowledge, it was too mythical and surreal. There was a third option: if this Shindou Hikaru was truly part of Fujiwara's unknown past, he could be the key to helping the amnesic man regain his memories, and finally move on.

But as loud mouthed and aggravating the teenager was; he was tight-lipped on the circumstances between Fujiwara and him. Fujiwara himself was no help, warning others to back off when they tried to probe. And there was the sense of…_connection_ between the two males, even with their dichotic personalities: Shindou was bright and energetic, Fujiwara was calm and rational.

Though since the boy had shown up they had seen the return of a second personality of Fujiwara's: cheerful and wise, curious and sulking, childish and almost timeless. It was a Fujiwara they had not seen since the time they first found him, when he was convinced his name was Fujiwara _no Sai_.

But he wasn't, not anymore. He was Hikari, chosen and made, yet the emerald eyed teenager still called him that. _Sai_. And no one else was allowed to.

Sara had tried, but when Fujiwara had turned an uncomfortable, distant, polite smile in her direction, it was the greeting for a stranger, not one for his friends. That's when they knew, that name was not theirs to speak.

The boy called him freely, habitually, nonchalantly, in almost every other sentence and he would perk up, smile, and shine bright inquisitive eyes towards the young man. And they would speak of topics the others wouldn't understand, argue about issues that were apparently long standing, tease and confide things with a single glance and drawn out name.

The two understood each other, moved around the other, move with each other in a way that spoke of habit, long relationship, and prolonged meeting of minds. Yet the evidence did not add up. Facts and reality were not meshing with the possibilities.

"Hikaru is not that shallow." Fujiwara replied. "At one point he might have been, but he was a child then, and didn't know any better." A nostalgic smile.

There it was again, the implication that the two had known each other for years, back when Shindou had been in his preteens. But the detectives found nothing,_ nothing_, and he had hired several of them. None of the boy's school friends ever heard of him speak of a Fujiwara-san or Fujiwara-niisan. Subtle investigations, Katoruma hadn't wanted anyone to know, lead to confessions from a childhood friend Akari that there was never an older male model for the boy outside of the family. Inquiry into the Go world showed no older male teacher, friend, or supporter present in the days of the boy as an Insei or beginner Pro.

There was nothing to support the claims of Fujiwara and Shindou, yet the reality was still in front of him. In deep amethyst eyes and shimmering emeralds every time they met. It was in the casual brush of fingers over bi-colored hair, the arms draped nonchalantly across teenage shoulders, the whiny tug of a hand on a t-shirt. The way Fujiwara curled his fingers into a jacket and pulled, dragging the boy away from a ramen stand. The way Shindou weaved out of the way right as Fujiwara launched into a tackle. The way the boy gestured and flung his arms in excitement and the man sat back silently and smiled amused.

Katoruma felt the onset of another headache, a familiar companion in the past days. "He hasn't introduced you to his friends."

In actuality that was a positive point in the boy's favor. If the teenager had been using the celebrity for fame and status, he would be introducing the idol to as many people as he could, conceited and smug. Yet the boy was as oblivious and aggravating as always; scattering his belongings all over the apartment, forgetting to wash the dishes, tagging along to important events, and taking the long route out of the neighborhood so it would be hard for others to trace him to where he had came from. No teenagers popped up at the front door, no fans waited around the corner for an autograph, no secret expose of the actor appeared in the magazines.

"We're not ready yet." Fujiwara replied simply. "There are still some things to be done."

Like call Fujiwara 'Hikari' when they were in public; Katoruma knew it was something that they had decided, and the boy was still trying to fall into the habit. Occasionally the blonde banged Go professional would turn and shout 'Sai!' wherever they were, before remembering, and looked sheepish as the other people on the movie set looked around in askance at the name.

Fujiwara would not get mad though. Fujiwara rarely got mad at the teen, and even then it was not cold but petty anger, the older man sulking and pouting until the teen apologized. Or enticed him with Go. Katoruma and Sara always tensed at the aspect of Go, but time and time again they watched as Hikari immersed himself into the game and came out favorably. Smiling mysteriously, jubilant, wry, or any number of emotions but never the frantic, broken, despair of before.

Often the infuriated boy would chuck Go stones across the board at the older man when the idol took it too easy, or too hard on him. Fujiwara would whine, whimper, and protest his innocence and the teenager would grudgingly forgive him amidst grumbles.

It was an act of blatant disrespect to the game that no one had ever dared; at the same time Katoruma hadn't ever known someone who was so serious about the game.

_The Hand of God_, Shindou had said once, low and intense. Fujiwara sitting across the board had deep, unfathomable eyes and a secretive smile.

Katoruma never remembered what had been question, but he remembered the answer. The moment had been grave and filled with indefinable things in the air; Katoruma's hand had itched, longing for the camera he had given up a long time ago to shoulder the duty of continuing the family business.

Dark determined emeralds and the shoulders that seemed wide enough to take on the world.

A _pachi_ of a black stone and Fujiwara gracefully bowed, murmuring "I resign."

Shindou sat with his back straight; head bent, and fisted hands clenched tightly above his knees.

Fujiwara flicked his wrist. "You've grown." He observed, peering over the immaculate, simple, expensive quality fan that Shindou had given him.

Bright green eyes looked up, shining.

Katoruma rarely regretted relinquishing his freelance career as he did at that moment; it was moments like those that his hands physically ached, bereft of the camera which had been a third limb for some time in his life. But the Daito name was hard to put down, and even as the third son he has expected to uphold the dignity.

"How did he explain that street encounter to his friend?"

Fujiwara reached his for brush, "He told them I was a friend who returned unexpectedly from the sea."

"You mean _over_seas." He corrected.

The celebrity hummed, "they said that too." Long shimmering tresses were pulled back to the nape. "Ruma, can you get the door?"

He blinked. "Why?"

Fujiwara looked at him, furrowing his brow. "Isn't someone at the door?"

Katoruma opened his mouth in denial when a knock suddenly sounded from the front entrance. Mouth still half open, he turned in that direction.

"Can you get that please?" Fujiwara repeated politely, pulling his hair though the band.

Katoruma closed his jaw and walked down the hallway. Another knock sounded against the wood before the business man opened the door.

Shindou Hikaru swaggered in, drowsy and tired. "Ruma-ji-san!"

The older man's eye twitched. "I'm only 30, Shindou-kun."

The teenager rubbed his eyes, "Err…what?"

His lips pinched, it was useless and beneath him to argue with a teenager over such trivial matters. "Where have you been?"

The backpack slid off slumped shoulders and was dropped in front of the closet, "The salon."

Katoruma narrowed his eyes at the boy's head. "Getting your hair done?" They could have just had Fujiwara's stylist do so instead of having this delay.

Shindou blinked. "The Go Salon."

Of course. It always came back to that game where Shindou Hikaru was concerned.

Fujiwara glided out of the bedroom, dark strands flowing after him. "Hikaru, you're back. Okeari."

"Tadaima," Shindou replied.

"There's a filming this afternoon." The teen was to come with them.

"For what?"

"_Moonlit Wisteria._" The drama that made Fujiwara famous.

"I'll wait in the car." Katoruma told them and walked out.

Still within hearing range he heard their fading voices behind him. "Hikaru, did you say something to Ruma?"

The boy sounded sheepish, "I called him ji-san again."

"Hikaru! He's not_ that _old." Fujiwara was amused.

"I keep forgetting." The boy protested. "He always looks so serious, and sounds stern! He's a salary man, right? Er, how old's his kids again?"

Pause.

Fujiwara's hilarity echoed down the corridor.

One of the most successful, handsome, and eligible bachelors of the entertainment industry punched the elevator button for the ground floor with a gigantic tick in his eye.

**. : end chapter : . **


	6. Chapter 6

Suffixes:  
-kun: suffix added to boys  
-san: a generic polite suffix  
-sama: suffix added to show respect, translated as 'lord' [English equivalent; think Mr. , Baron, Viscount  
-dono: suffix added to nobility, the aristocratic class, and a sign of (high) respect, translated (very) roughly as 'lord' [English equivalent; think Earl, Marquis  
-tono: suffix added to high aristocratic class, monarchy, sign of utmost respect, translated roughly as 'my lord' [English equivalent; think Duke, Prince  
-hime: suffix added to noble and upper class lady's name, translated as 'princess'  
(-) sempai: suffix added to someone who is your superior in age or experience  
(-) kouhai: the reverse of sempai.

**Facts: **The Fujiwara Clan was a powerful family of regents, they dominated the Japanese politics of Heian period (794–1185). In subsequent eras, they remained influential. Noble ladies in the old Japanese court stayed behind a baboo screen, only family members and select few were allowed to see their faces casually. There are probably many Fujiwara's in the general population in Japan today, the name leaking into the masses over time.

Personal/deducted theory leads me to believe Sai was of the Fujiwara in the Heian Court in his life time, he was more then likely related to the regent (if not the Emperor himself), and that was how he got the role as the Emperor's Go tutor. I shall be using it as the background for his role in the drama, and for his past later on.

Borrowed characters and alluded references to another series **Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (S1). **

* * *

**Title:** Light of a Beautiful Stranger**  
Summary:** Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go. What's in a name?

* * *

_What is it you're seeking?_ A young, angry and often foolish nobleman asked. _Do you insist on toying with us?_

From beneath the wisteria tree, Sai did not glance at him. He looked out to the night sky. _Do you understand what it is you're asking?_

_Stop evading me!_ The young man, barely out of his boyhood, shouted. _Stop trying to sound so wise! You're not that much older then me, you don't know what's the best for everyone._

Sai's eyes hardened but his voice was still soft. _What's the price of your convictions? Are you really that foolish? You're about to commit treason, she belongs to the Emperor._

The other courtier flushed, looking away. _She doesn't want him,_ he said stubbornly. _We love each other._

_Love?_ Sai questioned, _is this how you will show your love? To flee under the cover of the night, leaving all your family and obligations behind, unknowing of how the world works outside of the lavish Court. How do you plan on living? How do you plan on giving her the life she deserves?_

_Ah, young love. _A third voice cut in, an extravagant figure with long wavy green hair and light green eyes walked out from the shadows. _Such naiveté, don't you agree Sai-dono?_

_Lord Tachibana!_ Genji cried out in horror.

_Tachibana-dono,_ Sai turned to the third noble.

_If only it was so easy to discard our inhibitions and duties, don't you agree, Sai-dono? _Tachibana asked, smiling.

Genji blinked, the Lieutenant of the Left was one of the Court incurable flirts.

Sai regarded the other man coolly; _Fix your reputation, Lieutenant and three years from now I might allow you to court Lady Fuji._

Jade eyes flashed, and Genji spluttered at the military man in shock. _Fuji-Hime?! She's only thirteen!_

_I do not need your permission Sai-dono_. Tachibana returned chilly.

_So you finally admit your intentions, _Sai noted. _My niece is still naïve, I wonder what she would think if she ever found out her long time friend had such thoughts about her._ A wide fluttering sleeve was lifted, _how would you convince her to leave her duties of the Star Clan?_

_Her duty is done._ Tachibana replied strongly, resolute.

Sai stared at him, unperturbed. Genji watched fascinated by the interplay between the two older men.

_Is it?_ Sai challenged.

"CUT!" The director shouted. The three actors turned to the smiling man. "That was great! We're almost done for today, everyone follow their example and we won't have any problems!"

The three actors walked off the set to allow others to take their places for their scene, Genji pulling off his tall hat. "Thank you for the hard work, Sempai! It's been a while since we've worked together, hasn't it?"

Sai smiled politely at the younger man. "I've been filming at a different studio."

"I heard about that," Genji said, "they wanted to do the outdoor scenes before the flowers were out of season. But I'm glad you're back, Fujiwara-sempai." He beamed at the dark haired actor, "What did you think about the new plot twist: the lieutenant in love with Fuji-Hime?"

Sai inclined his head, "It was hinted at since the beginning. He was often found in her company, even stepping behind the bamboo screen a few times. While many could excuse it as she was too young, a Noble Lady is not to be so easily seen. Her heavenly visage is reserved for few."

"They are friends, and he simply likes to tease her." Genji argued.

Sai was unmoved, "He is a man."

"You see things very clearly." Tomomasa observed.

"But she's a child!" Genji cried, "He's almost 20 years older than her!"

"She has always been mature, carrying the burden of her Clan since she was 6." Tomomasa replied. "She's an adult, even if your sense of age requirement does not agree."

Sai glanced at the older man from the corner of his eyes. "The young grow up fast, don't they?"

Tomomasa continued looking forward, headed towards the dressing rooms.

Genji scowled. "She's very pretty, but she's so young, and he has so many women!"

"But none of them stays." Sai pointed out, "Did you ever ask why?"

Genji fell quiet, sinking into a contemplative silence, and the familiar feeling of being inferior. Even though he was the main character, he never understood the characters as deeply as the two men beside him. "I still don't understand how he could have fallen in love with her."

"That is why you are picked for your character and not the Lieutenant." Tomomasa said, "You can't portray what you don't understand."

"Love is not always so simple." They turned the last corner, "It rarely is."

A disruption occurred just beyond their point and the three walked towards what looked like an argument between a staff personnel and a fan.

"I'm telling you, I just dropped my pass somewhere! It's probably still in the room! Ask someone, or let me in and I'll show you!"

"Yeah right kid." The security guard replied dryly. "Who let you in anyways?"

"I'm not a fan who sneaked in!" The tall teenage boy with blonde bangs stated, pointing to the plastic bag he carried, "I just went out to get some food, I came with"

"What's going on?" Sai stepped up front.

At the sound of the familiar voice the teen in street clothes whirled and his disgruntled disposition changed into a happy, pleased smile, "Sai!"

Hikaru took two steps before the security guard grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, "That's enough young man. I'll escort you out."

"Wha-what?" Hikaru was frustrated. "But I just-urgh! Sai-Hikari knows me! Just ask him!"

"That's what they all say." The security guard said, pulling Hikaru back. "Come on, exit's this way. You already saw him, now be a good boy and-"

The security guard was stopped by a tight hand gripping the wrist that was on the boy's shoulder. "You can let him go."

"Fujiwara-sempai?" Genji asked from behind.

Sai gave the security guard a smile. "I know him."

"Your friend, Hikari-san?" Tomomasa asked, stepping to stand beside the actor.

The security guard loosened his grip and Sai did so in turn. Hikaru was relieved and jerked out from the security's hand. He stepped up to Sai, large plastic bag held in front of him. "You're back, I thought I was going get kicked out."

"Ruma didn't introduce you to security before going anywhere?" Sai questioned.

Hikaru shook his head, "He was going to, but then he got an emergency call. And most of them know me already. Someone forgot your clothes for the next wardrobe change. They think it was on the truck headed for Osaka instead."

All the actors winced; someone was in a lot of trouble. Sai looked up at the hovering guard and smiled politely. "You can go now," a glance to the nametag, "Lidaru-san."

The guard nodded and walked away. Sai reached out and opened the door to his dressing room, waiting for Hikaru to step in before following. "The people at the other studio were so much nicer." The boy placed the bag down on the table.

"You met Fujiwara-sempai there?" Genji asked, walking in with Tomomasa.

Hikaru turned, blinking. "Who are you?"

"Hikaru." Sai admonished and the boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Genji-kun, Tomomasa-san, this is Shindou Hikaru. Hikaru, this is Asakawa Genji and Inoue Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko-san plays Tachibana no Tomomasa and Genji-kun plays Redoxa Genji."

"You have the same name!" Hikaru pointed out.

The young man laughed, "Yeah, everyone notices that. My mother named me after '_The Tale of Genji'_ and I think the script writer did the same for the main character."

"I remember studying that," Hikaru remarked, "can't remember what it's about anymore though."

"Isn't that the case with everybody?" Genji replied dryly. Tomomasa chuckled and the young man had enough of the focus, "Besides Fujiwara-sempai also shares a surname with his character Fujiwara no Sai."

Hikaru traded a look with Sai. "I can't believe they let you choose that name."

Sai shrugged, "they asked."

"You called Fujiwara-sempai by his character name earlier," Genji noted.

Hikaru shrugged, faced half flushed. "I'm used to it."

"Really?" Genji asked, "That was probably why the security thought you were a fan, although Fujiwara sempai calls Inoue-sempai by his character name too."

Sai smiled. "It suits him better."

"So your character name suits you better too, sempai?" Genji questioned. Sai's smile turned mysterious as Hikaru choked on his laughter. "What?"

Tomomasa watched the scene speculatively until his gaze was caught in indigo. The Heian courtier eyes seemed to whisper _three-years_; a competitive urge swelled in response. The connection was broken when the teenager laid a hand casually on the white sleeve. Tomomasa blinked and walked over to where his younger co-worker was riffling through the food bag.

"Ooh, chips!" Genji exclaimed, pulling out the prize.

"Aren't you on a strict diet?" Tomomasa remarked dryly. A fight segment was scheduled in a month's time. All the actors were required to eat healthy and practice with the coordinator.

His kouhai ignored him, ripping open the top, and began to munch on the crunchy potato chips.

"Sai." Hikaru said quietly in their corner, leaning close to his shoulder, rolling the word in his mouth. "Sai." Hikaru wasn't calling out the name for attention; he seemed to be contemplating. Finally intense emerald eyes looked up. "You should play again."

Sai placed a hand on top of soft bi-colored hair, and smoothed down the locks, smiling gently. The moment was disrupted by the sound of loud plastic wrinkling, as to their left Tomomasa pulled out a wrapped burger, having been talked into indulging by his kouhai instead convincing him of the other way around.

"You better have your food," Sai remarked, "before they eat it all."

"What the-!! Hey, that's _mine!_"

**. : - : . **

"Here you go, Hikari-kun." A security assistant offered a piece of folder paper.

He took the paper and returned her smile. "Thank you, Julia-san"

"Was there anything else you needed?" She lingered as he was preparing to change into street clothes.

She reminded him of Lady Yukina from the Court, another one of life's lost opportunities. A daughter of a minor noble, she had been raised for him, willing to please his every whim, accommodating to the last. He had been fond of her, perhaps in time he could have loved her, some times he wondered what happened to her and the other people connected to him when he had been banished from Court, but it was simply the causalities to the life he had given up when he drowned in the murky waters of the sea.

A life he didn't mind having given up for meeting Hikaru.

"No," he answered, "not at the moment. Thank you. But I'll let you know if I need something later on."

She looked delighted. "Just ask for me at the desk, you have my card?"

He nodded. "Ruma doesn't know?"

"Daito-sama never asked." She winked at him. "It's not like you need to report everything you do to him." Although at the office it definitely felt like it. The third son of the President was heavily involved in the management of the celebrity, stating that he was the one who discovered the star, and that they were friends. "Is your manager back on duty?"

"Yukishiro-san should be checking in next week; he sprained his ankle quite severely."

She shook her head in dismay, "We all miss him, Daito-sama is too intimidating to go around as your manager all the time."

"Only for another week," Sai assured, "Ruma has been doing quite well, but there is something different about having one of the Director's Board working on scene everyday, isn't it?"

She shuddered. "Terrifying, you're constantly afraid you'll get fired if you do a single thing wrong. Although he is good eye candy."

Sai laughed, "Should I warn him?"

"What's the fun in that?" she asked, eyes twinkling. "Besides, I'm not the only female staff thinking it."

Sai shook his head. "Thank you, Julia-san." He repeated, giving up the lost argument. All the games and power play in the business reminded him of the Court: watching one's word carefully, making sure not to expose your weaknesses in the open, holding onto precious things carefully. He could and did expertly navigate; he had just never thought he would once again be involved in a side of life like such again.

"Did you want a full investigation on the father and son?" She asked, suddenly solemn. "I know the young one is around your friend a lot…" Julia had a soft spot for Hikaru, he reminded her of her own little brother.

"No," he lifted the paper, "this is fine."

She nodded and walked to the door. "Take care, Hikari-kun."

"You too, Julia-san."

"Bring Hikaru-chan by the security lounge next time," she waved, "we'll entertain him while you work."

"Thank you," he inclined his head, "I'll think about it."

**. : end chapter : . **


	7. Chapter 7

This is it, what you people having been waiting for. Touya is in this one, both of them. And Sai does a little manuvering. Once again some characters are borrowed, you will recognize them if you ever read the soccer manga **Whistle!** This chapter is my nod to the series, if Hikaru is going to do it, he's going to do it with _style_.

Pochi a common name given to a dog. Here in this context when applied to a person, the other is being described as equivalent of a puppy

* * *

**Title: **Light of a Beautiful Stranger 07  
**Summary: **Sai comes back, but not for the Go world and no ever for Go. SaiHikaru.

* * *

"Who's the kid?" A lighting consultant asked the clean-up crew.

The other man turned from propping up the stands to see where his co-worker was gesturing. "That's Fujiwara's tagalong. He comes often these days. He stays out of trouble so no one complains too much so far."

He looked around the beautiful scenery, "Man, I can't believe you guys were filming here. I was stuck inside the whole time in the other studio."

The senior laughed, "That's how it goes. Life as a stage crew: following where the actors and drama seasons take us. It has its quirks. But this is the last time. It's indoors and fake scenery again for us."

He hefted the ladder and walked towards the equipment. "Such optimism," he commented dryly. "Speaking of which, have you noticed how…happier Fujiwara has been, since the kid showed up?"

The co-worker's smile was wry. "You're not the only one. Sometimes it startles even us," referring to the crew which had been together for a longer period of time. The lighting consultant was a fairly new addition, only hired six months ago, and wasn't always with them, "that the distant Fujiwara…"

A flurry of trailing white robes, tall black hat, shimmering purple highlights raced across the set.

"…could have that kind of expression…"

Beaming indigo eyes and arms waved in frantic pinwheels of excitement.

"He was always kind and polite…"

A teenage boy reading a shonen manga with earphones plugged into a latest state-of-the-art music player was unexpectedly besieged in a fury of jubilant babble and billowing cloth.

"But it was a common kindness, he was kind to everyone, he never let down his guard. But now…"

"Hikaru, I'm done, I'm done! We can go now! Fooooooood! Plaaaaay!"

"S-ai! Ai-r!"

"…he…does seem a lot happier, don't you think?"

* * *

Touya Akira stood on the podium giving the introductory speech to the match between two upper Dan pros. Yashiro, who he had kept friendly terms with ever since the first Hokuto Cup, was on the other side of the stage, finishing the commentary.

Waya Yoshitaka, the other Go Pro from Tokyo, was seated in the audience tutoring some of the sponsors. Touya was disappointed that Shindou couldn't make the demonstation, it would have been more enjoyable. Yashiro had looked forward to seeing the cheerful Go professional as well, until Touya had taken him aside in the beginning to explain that the blond banged boy wasn't showing up.

The Osaka Go Institute had originally asked for Touya and Shindou for the demonstration, but Shindou had begged off, excusing himself with previous engagements. The demonstration was a prelude to the children's amateur tournament and they had thought that having two of the youngest rising Go prodigies would inspire the participants. The dichotomy of Touya and Shindou was always interesting to watch: Touya was quiet and serious while Shindou had the obvious flare of the new age popular culture. The younger generation held Touya in awe as the cultivated genius, but Shindou came from a non-Go background and they related to more.

Waya was asked to fill in the vacant spot when Shindou's was unavailable. Everyone who had been in on the original planning knew he was a replacement, but everyone was discreet enough not to mention it, and knew better to speak of the matter to the young Pro.

When Shindou had told Touya of his unavailability at his father's go salon, Touya had spared a moment to wonder if the precious engagement had something to do with the stranger. Touya wasn't stupid. What kind of unexpected return of a mere friend sparked that kind of reaction, even if he had been gone overseas for the past few years? They must have still kept in contact; email and long distance phone calls were perfectly viable options. It was how he kept in touch with his own parents now whenever they traveled. And if they hadn't kept in contact for years then they probably weren't good friends, and the scene on the street shouldn't have happened.

When the stubborn chin went up, accompanied by the emerald eyes hardened with obstinacy, Touya knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Over the years Touya had learned not to press the other boy about all the mysteries of Shindou. Pressure only made Shindou nervous and more defiant. He would insist on his cover story and pretend he didn't know what you were talking about until the other gave up out of sheer frustration.

Maybe Touya was wrong, maybe there had been circumstances and perfectly good reasons why Shindou and the stranger Fujiwara hadn't been able to keep contact. But if that was the case, Shindou didn't need to lie to him about it.

Touya was familiar with Shindou's habits now and simply accepted Shindou's explanation at face value, and let the rival know with subtle words that Touya knew there was more to the story and he would be there to listen when the time came, but he would not push his unpredictable rival.

There had a moment of nervousness and relief, glowing green eyes full of hope, fear, trepidation, and excitement before Shindou pressed it down. That was all the serious conversation Touya had gotten out of the boy, because Shindou followed it with a smart aleck response about the game of Go they had just played, insulting one of Touya's decisions in yose, and the conversation degenerate into a fight with flying Go stones, tipped over chairs, and Shindou's back as he huffed out of the Salon.

Shindou's Go had become more confident in the recent days. While Shindou's Go had always been strong, it was now more steady. Like a hole in his Go had been filled in. He was less fearful to jump into a dubious position and to try out more chaotic plays. He had grown to believe in his talent, arguing that he could pull off more dangerous plays then those he did before.

The Go board had never before looked so deep and infinite between Touya and Shindou as it did now. That effect happened every time one of the two boys grew in talent and the other had to catch up. Every time they thought they grasped it, every time they thought they sank as deep as they could into the waters, every time they thought they could understand the 19 by 19 lines – it always took them by surprise.

The board seemed to taunt them: _I am the universe, open and whole before you, yet you will never grasp all that I am, for I can be far more then you could ever imagine._

It always excited them.

* * *

Sai sat with Hikaru on the green grass overlooking the local High School's soccer field, where the team was playing a practice match. Hoshi Tokyo High School was a private school for those of a middle class background. The children came from well off families and though the academic requirements weren't too strict, the school had a good reputation for outstanding staff and curriculum.

The defense of the blue team intercepted the ball and kicked it back out to the middle field. A collection of teenage heads amassed themselves to the open centre, aiming for possession of the unclaimed ball.

Hikaru sat leaning back on his arms, watching the game with interested eyes. The school was close to the filming studio and on a sunny day, or during breaks between shoots, they would sit and laze about on the grass. Ruma often had business with the administration, and Sara as an alumnus would drop in to inspire the drama department.

The wind was a pleasant cooling breeze, and Sai looked to the side as blond bangs rustled. "Would you like to play, Hikaru?"

Green eyes turned to his direction and blinked, "We don't have a board and stones."

Sai smiled softly. "Not Go," he motioned towards the moving figures, "Soccer."

Hikaru turned back at the unconventional twist, stared as the Green Forward ran past two Blue Middle Fielders. "I don't think the coach would let me play, it is a team practice after all."

He had not denied the desire and his tone was nostalgic. Sai pushed up and walked down the slope towards the supervising adult.

"Sai?" Hikaru asked, pushing off his arms, "Sai, where are you going?"

Sai motioned for him to stay, approached the coach, and had a short conversation which Hikaru couldn't hear. The visor on the sport cap prevented Hikaru from being able to see the coach's expression, but the two of them turned to his direction, still on top of the hill, and Sai waved him down.

Hikaru hesitated for a moment and made his way carefully down. His palms were getting sweaty, nervous at the prospect of speaking to a dignified adult.

"Here, Coach-san." Sai said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru is in good shape, he won't let you down."

Hikaru wanted to shrink back as the taller man bent down to scrutinize him with piercing eyes. "Fujiwara-san said you wanted to play?"

Hikaru gaped. "But it's a team practice! And I haven't played formal soccer since Elementary!"

The Coach looked at him with a speculative gleam. "How old are you, Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru tried not to fidget. "Seventeen." But not really because closer then that, as Sara had picked up, three months from now he would be "Eighteen in September."

The corner of the Coach's lips curled. "That's fine. And it's a practice game now, so how would you like to play?"

"Really?!" Hikaru shouted.

The Coach laughed. "Some of the players are getting exhausted anyways, and most of the subs have already played for some period. I won't begrudge you a short game."

"This is great!" Hikaru chirped. "I missed soccer so much!" He looked sheepishly to the side, "not that Go isn't great, and makes up more than enough."

"That's fine." Sai replied gently and tugged at Hikaru's jacket.

The teen quickly shrugged the layer off, and leaving it in his older friend's hands, ran eagerly onto the field as the Coach waved him over.

Later Katoruma and Sara joined Sai on the grass, the celebrity sitting with Hikaru's jacket draped over his lap. They looked from Sai's contented expression to the boy's rough and tumble on the field, Hikaru joining the game with zealous fervor.

A sweaty Hikaru faked a left and hooked the ball up on top of his shoes, throwing it over the head of the opposing boy, slipping past to the left as the Defense looked to the right when he realized it was a fake. The blond banged boy zigzagged around 2 more players, almost to the goal, when unexpectedly his legs were kicked from out under him, ball still hanging in the air. Sara gasped at the physical impact but Hikaru's face was not resigned, instead a deep, fierce determination shone on his face and before he hit the dirt, he head butted the ball towards the goal.

The Goalkeeper, only momentarily surprised, showed that he gained his position through skill by diving to the side, bouncing the black and white ball away from the net with his fist. But Hikaru's team wasn't lacking either, a Forward suddenly appeared in the open space, shouts from the opposing team tried to warn the Goalkeeper but the Forward scored the point before he could block it.

Two whistles rang signaling the end of the game and Hikaru pushed up on his knees, mud and grass stains all over his clothes and skin, pumping up a hand in triumph. All the boys descended upon the new member, clapping his back and punching his shoulder in the masculine way of saying 'good job'.

Hikaru made to look bashful but he was so young and carefree in the middle of the huddle, being pushed mockingly left and right, questioned on what class form he was in.

_This_, Sai now knew, the past three years finally giving him the understanding of the modern ways of the era he had resurfaced in, _this_ – rough and tumble, grass and dirt, laughter and jeers, mockery and camaraderie, joy and innocence, youth and light – was what Hikaru had missed out on when Sai forced him into Go. Sai opened up a whole new world for him, but he also took Hikaru away from another, one where he had been loud and happy and celebrated.

"Oh, I don't go here." Hikaru said abashed, waving a hand in front of his face, as Sai and the others made their way over. "I'd love to play with you guys again but I don't attend this school."

"You could." Katoruma's voice was firm and solid, a tone he used in the board rooms, cutting through the clamor and commanding attention.

20-odd so teenage boys turned to the business man.

"Daito-sama." The boy with a blue jersey numbered 10 greeted.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, dispensing all pleasantries.

"A lot of our up-and-coming stars are admitted at this school. We have an understanding with the administration, that selected students will be unavailable for certain times and days. Allowances are made, and as long as you can keep up work in the courses to the satisfaction of the teacher, you will pass the courses like everyone else." Ruma did not need to turn to see the approval Sai was emitting. The star had subtly been hinting at this, why else would the celebrity take Shindou to the school, insisting on the boy getting involved with the student life. "If you would like, we could enroll you."

Hikaru gawked.

A wild looking blond slapped the speechless boy on the back. "Whoot! Then you can join the team and play with us all the time!"

"Shige," the brunette number 10 said, "it's not guaranteed he will make the team. We've already started a roaster."

Shige snorted, "Come on, Tatsuya. With that performance just now, you honesty don't think he's skilled enough? Sho agrees with me, don't you Pochi?" He nudged a shorter brunette by this side.

One of the shortest on their team, who had been staring at Hikaru since the game ended, blinked at the motion. "Yeah," he said automatically agreeing, then it sank in and a light seemed to shine from behind his eyes, a wide smile breaking out over his face, "definitely! I want to play more games with you!"

With those words something seemed to settle over the rest of the team, the other players trading looks behind the short brunette's back. The Goalkeeper stepped up. "I'm the Captain Shibusawa Katsurou, once you register, you can try out for the team. We'll be glad to have you…"

"Shindou Hikaru." The boy said almost numb.

"Hikaru-kun." Shibusawa finished.

A lanky boy with short chopped black hair and a beauty mark below the right eye basically vibrated with energy. "Oh, this is going to be so cool!"

* * *

An airplane ride away in China, Touya Kouyo opened his email account, the way he kept in touch with his many acquaintances now. There was an email sent from an unfamiliar address, but did not look like a junk mail.

The subject line read:** I would like another game.**

Intrigued, he couldn't always remember all his challengers, he clinked on the link and waited for it to load. He assumed it would give a clue to the identity of the sender.

The mail loaded a graphic of a Japanese magazine, specifically to an interview article of an actor. The picture on top featured a delicately shaped face, long dark hair flowing from underneath a tall black hat; half lidded shining indigo eyes facing downwards, pale unblemished skin, purple tinted lips slightly opened, large white sleeves fell in front of the figure as he sat on a wide tree branch with a flute lifted to his lips. Flowers hung from the tree in the background and a fan laid half open on the left.

The caption overlaying the color picture read: FROM THE MOST SUCCESSFUL DRAMA, AN INTERVIEW WITH FUJIWARA HIKARI.

_Fujiwara Hikari is a newcomer to the scene of drama, only having started in_ 'Moonlit Wisteria'_ a year ago originally as a guest actor, is now a regular on the show due to his success. Fujiwara Hikari, sharing a surname with his character, plays Fujiwara no Sai, a Heian courtier from 1000 years ago…_

He read no more.

_Fujiwara Hikari, sharing a surname with his character, plays Fujiwara no _**Sai**…

Touya Kouyo's hands were trembling as they fisted inside his sleeves.

**. : end chapter : .**


	8. Chapter 8

Some of you are under the conception that Hikaru has been neglecting his Go carrer, he hasn't. He goes to his games and professional obligations, as Katoruma said in chapter 5: "that the teenager had surprising left Fujiwara's side, **other than **to attend his professional obligations. Otherwise the two were always together." And also stated in Chapter 5 was that Hikaru is _not_ fading from Touya's life, he goes back to play Go at the Go Salon every few days. And Hikaru declines attending the Osaka demonstration because it is in Osaka, and he had a right to decline because it was an invitation extended from a different Go Institute. Most wouldn't though, because to my understanding, he is of younger Pro and lower Pro levels usually need to take on tutoring jobs and extra events to supplement their income unless they have another job altogether.

MVP: Most Valuable Player, a title given to a member of the sport team's most valuable (usually most talented) player

* * *

**Title: **Light of a Beautiful Stranger 08  
**Summary: **Sai comes back, but not for the Go world and no ever for Go. SaiHikaru. There's life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai, and it's as complicated as it had always been.

* * *

"So Shindou-kun," the secretary smiled at him, "what courses would you like to take?"

Hikaru's leg was jittery and he forced it to still at her question. "Um, history. Olden Japan, specifically Heian era if you have it. Traditional Japanese. Physical Education. Um, that's about all I can think of."

She nodded jotting notes down on her clipboard. "Okay, we'll put your preferences down, and think about other options available." She looked up to give him a warm smile before flipping through the pages. "Let's start with this, what kind of job would you like in the future? We could narrow down our choices that way."

He scratched the back of his head. "I…already have a job."

She tilted her clipboard down and looked at him over her glasses. "Excuse me?"

"I'm…a professional Go player." He said awkwardly.

Her lips formed a startled 'oh'.

His grin was lopsidedly, but he didn't really blame her. Dressed as he was in running shoes, black knee length jeans, a v stitched in silver over every pocket, loose orange t-shirt decorated with Nike logo, he knew he was not the image of a serious Go player.

She smiled. "Well, we encourage a wide range of careers here. It's nice to see some who've made it; we have some Insei in the student population. You're pretty young, how long have you been a Pro? One year?"

"Three years." He told her.

She stared at him, her grip on the clipboard loosening. "You rank is…"

"4-Dan."

"Oh."

He shifted in his seat.

"I've read about you Shindou-kun." The vice-principal said, walking back into the office after escorting Katoruma out. "You're very talented, and slanted to keep rising in the ranks fast and soon."

Hikaru laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed.

"Not to offend you," the vice-principal said carefully, taking a seat behind the oak desk, "but why are you interested in enrolling with us, at this time, under the recommendation of Daito-sama? Our records state that you never tested for high school after graduating from Haze Junior High, and that you had no interest in continuing your school to prepare you for another career choice after you passed the Go Pro exam. I hope you're not putting your Go career on hold, a lot of people would be disappointed."

"No, no, I'll still be playing Go." He looked at her, emerald eyes fierce, "I'd never stop. I…just…" he shifted again, "want to play soccer."

The vice-principal stilled, "I see."

"I joined a practice game with the soccer team here a few days ago; they said if I enrolled, I could play with them again." He told them.

"…I see." The vice-principal repeated slowly.

The secretary had the startled 'oh' again. "I'm quite surprised; soccer and Go don't usually intersect. Not at this school."

Hikaru shrugged, "I played soccer until I got into Go. It's nice to play again. It's been a while."

"But you still got the talent." The vice-principal stated. "You were quite skilled."

"MVP," Hikaru muttered, "but that was a long time ago."

The secretary smiled. "Not too long."

The vice-principal started shuffling and stacking her papers, "Well, if that's the case, here's what we're going to do Shindou-kun. Have you picked out any classes yet?"

"Three." The secretary said, "Olden Japan history, traditional Japanese, and physical education."

The vice-principal lifted an eyebrow, "Quite a surprising combination. Like yourself I suppose Shindou-kun."

Hikaru offered a smile, not knowing how to reply.

"I had my doubts, since you were on the recommendation of Daito-sama and those he brings in is usually interested in work in a different industry. But I guess you're already established in yours."

"Yes, ma'am." He thought it was safer agreeing with that tone of hers.

"Good. We're going to enroll you into our part time curriculum. You'll have your three courses, and we'll allow you to participate in all extracurricular activities." The secretary was busy jotting down notes. "We have a minimum passing grade of a 65 percent. You fall below it, you have to repeat the course or accept the fail." Hikaru nodded. "We're non-semestered and active year-round, so the courses will run though out the year. Because you will be part time, your courses will only require you to come in on select days of the week, but you are welcome to come to school on the other days as well to listen on other classes or to participate in student life."

Hikaru listened closely, he would need to know all the details, and he couldn't believe he was getting such a good package.

"You will be excused from class on the days of your professional engagement. We understand that sometimes you won't be able to make it due to other scheduling as well. All courses have an online website where electronic copies of the assignments are posted. If you are out of the city or can't make it in time to hand in a copy in person, you can email an assignment online to the instructor before the deadline and bring in a hard copy the next time you show up in class. As long as you are performing at a level to the instructor's satisfaction, you will have no problems passing. If it comes down to it, we'll pass your Physical Education on some of your soccer involvement."

The vice-principal flipped through the specialized exam he had written earlier, "According to your preliminary test results your knowledge of traditional Japanese and olden Japan history puts you in the Advanced Second to Third year level." She gave him a speculative look over the papers, "you're quite knowledgeable in the fields you've continued to study on your own."

Hikaru was embarrassed at the praise. "I just did some recreational reading, nothing big." It was something to do when he was tired of studying Go and the silence was too much to bear. It eased the ache of Sai's absence.

"A lot of our graduates don't test this well in these fields." She told him bluntly, but did not allow him time to reply. "I would enroll in Second year but you would move beyond them too soon. So you'll start in Third year, we'll supply you the text soon so you can review a bit before you start class. Don't worry, your year-mates are used to students joining at odd times in the school year, you'll get alone fine.

And if I know our soccer team well enough…you won't be lacking in companions at school." She closed the written booklet and stared him straight in the eyes, "Your uniform will be shipped to the address you've provided within the next two days. Welcome to Hoshi Tokyo High School Shindou-kun, I hope you enjoy your time with us."

They all rose and he shook her hand firmly. "Thank you."

"I would be honored to have a game some time." The vice-principal said.

Hikaru blinked, "You play Go?"

"On an amateur level." She replied breezily, "But enough to recognize brilliance when I see it."

He blushed. "I-I'll let you know when my schedule's free and you can let me know when it's convenient for you."

The two women watched him hastily exited the office.

"That was quite an amount of allowances you allowed him." The secretary remarked.

"Nothing we don't offer to the other shining starlets Daito-sama brings around. And I wasn't kidding when I said a lot of people would be disappointed."

The secretary arched a brow, "Including you?"

The vice-principal smiled cryptically, "And Tetsuo."

She blinked, "Isn't your son a Shogi player?"

* * *

"How are you Akira?"

"I'm doing well Mother. Ogata-san took me out to dinner last night. Ashiwara-san did so the week before. I believe they are on an alternating schedule."

"It's so nice of them to look after you."

"I can take care of myself Mother."

"We know that, but some times we simply worry. Anyways, your Father is planning a trip back soon."

"Really? You haven't been away for very long. Did he mention why?"

"He said it was time to meet an old friend."

* * *

Hikaru placed the black stone on 14-16 and hit the clock-counter. The 6-Dan observed the new development and attached at 12-5. Hikaru was unfazed and placed a stone at 13-17. The 6-Dan narrowed his eyes.

After a long pause the opposing Pro placed a stone beside his own cluster, hitting the button on the clock.

_Playing it safe won't save you._ Hikaru thought, curling his fingers in the bowl of stones. _Your defense is weak in the upper right._ Hikaru placed a stone, completed a shape, and picked up the captured white stones to place into his bowl lid.

The 6-Dan scanned the intersecting lines carefully, eyes lingering in the open space on the upper middle before placing a stone there.

_Not enough._ Hikaru placed his black stone directly below his opponent's, canceling out the defense pattern before it was set.

The higher Dan Pro clenched his jaw. He placed a stone three spots away, trying for a different maneuver.

_You don't see it._Hikaru wondered as he attached diagonally to a pre-existing cluster.

Four moves later on both their parts gave Hikaru the surety of his conviction. _You don't see it at all. That way leads to destruction. My shape will engulf yours in another eight; your upper right territory will be lost. _

The other Pro seemed to be heading for some other strategy all together, but not one which Hikaru thought was significant, not with the new territory exchanging hands. The Pro waited when it was Hikaru turn and he slowly slid his fingers around a black stone with anticipation. _With this move, it will become clear._

Hikaru played 16-17, a single black stone invading a bulk of white, and the 6-Dan stilled as his mistake became clear. Teeth grinding, one hand fisted, he placed a stone at 16-18 and tried to recover the territory.

_It's too late, won't help you._ Hikaru connected to the outside black, his couching tiger pouncing on the newly alerted prey. The pattern of white quickly because splattered with black and a few moves later, the entire upper board belonged to him.

The 6-Dan gave up trying to save a dead pattern and started claiming territory in the middle, hoping to balance the score. But he fell straight into the trap Hikaru had set.

_Too late, too late_. The Tiger extended its claws and ripped though the Tengen, pouncing on the lower left, closed its jaw on the middle right and when the 6-Dan finally bowed his head, there was no need to do a count to see who the clear winner was.

"I have lost." The older man said strained.

Hikaru sat back, glowing eyes closing for one moment to savor the victory. "Thank you for the game." He got up to record the win, leaving the upper Dan with his shoulders bowed, unable to lift his head from the game.

He felt a tap on his shoulder after he stamped the victory in his name and saw Way and Isumi next to him. They smiled and Waya jerked his thumb in the direction of the lobby. He nodded and they all headed out.

"So you won." Waya remarked when they were safely out of ear shot from disturbing the other games.

"Yeah."

"We caught last half of it," Isumi told him, "but we left when it was clear who the winner was going to be."

"As soon as he entered the middle after losing the right," Waya shook his head, "fell straight for the trap."

"Then it was like a set of dominoes," Isumi nodded at him, "quite an elaborate game."

Hikaru shook his head, "No. It was when he played 10-14. That was the last opportunity he could have made to fight for the upper territory, but he didn't see it. I took the upper right and that forced him out to either play the middle of lower area, but I had traps lying in each."

Waya and Isumi stared. "That was risky though, to make your whole game depend on being able to claim the upper territory."

Hikaru tilted his head, "not too much. I tried to lure him in."

"It's foolish," Waya scowled, "what if he went for the upper left?"

"Then I would have extended from the lower middle."

"He would have been able to block it."

"I surrounded the area around Tengen, he wouldn't be able to keep it."

"What if he went for the upper middle before?"

"I would have attached in the lower left to stall him."

"And swallowed up his stones." Isumi murmured, eyes darkening as Hikaru nodded.

"And branched out to claim the middle, his other stones would be in dead territory."

Waya looked like he swallowed a lemon. "And the amount in the upper half would not be enough to save him."

Hikaru nodded again, "Not with my stones bisecting his patterns."

"You…" Waya struggled to find words, "you…"

"You've grown." Isumi concluded.

Hikaru smiled carelessly. "I know."

"You know?" Waya repeated, "You know?!"

"Does Touya know?" Isumi interrupted before Waya could break out into a tantrum.

There was always something fascinating in the intensity that Shindou radiated every time he got serious. "He knows." Green eyes were a dark, shining emerald. "We're chasing each other, after all." _I'll just pull into the lead this time. Catch me Touya._

"It's good you're ok." Isumi replied, dispersing the tension filled air. "You haven't been attending any extra Go events other then the required games and scheduled tournaments. Waya was in Osaka a few days ago for a demonstration prelude to a children's tournament, he said he didn't see you there."

"Touya was there though," Waya added grudgingly, "and Yashiro. He was disappointed you couldn't make it, but it figures the administration would pick Touya."

"I was busy anyways," Hikaru waved it off, "and from now on, I won't be able to take as many extra jobs. I'll have to cut back on the private tutoring too."

"Why?" Waya questioned.

"I…" Hikaru scratched his head, it hadn't seemed such an awkward idea when he was doing it, but now telling others seemed weird. "I've enrolled for High School."

Both his friends blinked.

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Waya asked.

Hikaru shrugged, "Not that I didn't want to go, but I wasn't interested, that's all. And I had Go by then…I didn't think I'd be interested in any of the classes my grades got me into."

"And now?" Isumi questioned.

"Well, I tested into the few I wanted, and I'm only going to be doing it part time. So I don't think it'll be that bad."

Isumi smiled, "I'm glad. Schooling is always important. Maybe you'll convince Waya to go back too."

Waya snorted, "In your dreams. Shindou's not probably taking the courses you think he is anyways. What course did you really want to enroll for?"

_Soccer._ But that wasn't a course. "Physical Education."

"Ha! See that Isumi, he just wants to play sports. Probably couldn't get any of the geezers around here to play with him."

"Waya!"

"You know it's true!"

"I play Go with Touya every few days," he told the bickering two.

Waya rolled his eyes, "If you were happy with just Go, you wouldn't be yearning for other games. Though Go is important." He threw an arm around Hikaru's shoulder, "Never mind that, are there any hot girls in your school?"

Hikaru thought back to how Katoruma said that a lot of the up-and-coming stars were enrolled. "Probably, I haven't seen any yet though."

"Oh," Waya deflated. "But when you do, let me know okay?"

"Sure."

"You guys!"

**. : end chapter : . **


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru: to shine, to glitter ('Light')  
Seiji: "sei" - vow, swear, pledge; "ji" - director, official, rule, administer ('Judge')

4-4-2 diamond formation: a pattern of placing soccer players on the field. 1 Goalkeeper at the net, 4 defense in line, 4 middle fielders in the shape of a diamond, 2 strikers (forwards) parallel to each other.

Pinky: referring to someone as your pinky finger means that person is your lover/significant other.

**Warning: Massive Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

**Title: **Light of a Beautiful Stranger 09  
**Summary: **Sai comes back, but not for the Go world and no ever for Go. SaiHikaru. There's life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai, and it's as complicated as it had always been.

* * *

"Hikaru, don't you think it's time to come home?" His mother worried over the phone. "I hope you aren't making trouble for your friend. Do you need more clothes? Living expenses?"

"No, no, we're fine Mom, don't worry." He assured her, cordless tucked between his chin and shoulder as he looked around for the school tie, "But about another thing Mom." He said, eyes landing on the regulation briefcase, another thing he had been searching for, "Sai asked me to move in with him." He told her absentmindedly, pulling on a sock and hopping his way over to the briefcase.

"What?"

"And I agreed." He slipped black pants over the white sock and yanked the black briefcase up from its place jammed between two other heavy duty briefcases.

"What? Hikaru what do you mean"

"I'm past the age required to move out," he peered into the dark depths, inwardly cursing at his missing books and stationary. He looked around the scattered items across the room, "most of my friends live on their own. Some have for a long time."

"But Hikaru,"

"I earn enough to pay rent, he's got more then enough room, and we're good together." He found the newly bought lined notebooks on top of the stack of magazines and chucked them into the bag.

"Hikaru, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah mom," In went some loose pens and write-out, he'd return them to Sai when he found his, "and there's no one else who knows our all habits the way we do."

"Hikaru…son…"

He snapped the briefcase closed. "Can't talk any longer mom, have to go. I'll call you later. It's my first day of high school today, can't be late."

"What? Hikaru, what did you just-" He hung up, glanced at the clock that blinked numbers at him that told him he was continually getting more late.

"Darn, darn, darn." He muttered as he jammed his feet into the dark shoes. He fished for the keys and rushed out of the apartment, hoping he hadn't missed his bus.

* * *

"-say?" Mitsuko finished to the static that told her she was no longer connected to the other end. She stared blankly at the cordless phone in her hand, then up at the television which showed the popular talk show _Drama Beat_ interviewing one of the latest drama actors.

Shimmering purple hair draped over a white sweater, indigo eyes glowing in amusement as he set the interviewer's face aflame.

"How did it go, Mitsuko?" Heihachi asked, turning his head around from his seat on the couch.

"He says he's moving out."

"What?" Heihachi asked, "Does that grandson of mine know what he's doing?"

"Apparently the friend he's been staying with asked him to move in permanently. And he agreed." Mitsuko repeated dubious.

"Two young men living together? Do they even know how to take care of the house?"

She looked at him amused. "It seems like they do okay."

Heihachi was skeptical, he remembered what he was like back at that age, what Masao had been like, and other teenagers in the current day had not seemed to change much in that regard. "If you're sure."

Mitsuko fell silent. They both looked back at to television as the actor laughed at a question, gave a suitable reply, and flashed a beatific smile.

"Hikaru said he was starting high school today." Mitsuko said quietly.

They both stared at the demure man on screen. They both remembered Hikaru's adamancy about not needing further education after passing the Go exam. How Mitsuko had never been truly convinced that a Go career would support her son forever. How Hikaru had laughed off the notion of continuing his studies in any way.

"Well," Heihachi said, "whatever he does, at least he is doing one thing right."

_How does my son know you?_ Mitusko wondered again as the actor bowed before the audience and cameras before moving off the stage. _How well do you know my son?_

* * *

Starting at a new school was always an intimidating thing. One was never sure how the other students would take to the newcomer, and coming in awkward times made it harder, as most of the population already established their cliques. After giving a friendly introduction in the summer term Traditional Japanese, it seemed like he was being well received, but many students walking past the classroom window still stared at him cautiously.

Eating his lunch at his desk by the window he looked around, wondering who to approach first. But his decision was made for him when a wandering energetic student in the hallway spotted him though the classroom window, ran though the doorway and basically threw himself at him.

"Hikaru!"

"Whoa! What-the."

"Remember me?!" Short black hair, round face, glittering brown eyes, and a beauty mark under the right eye.

Hikaru pulled back from the close scrutiny and blinked. The face was thinner, more defined, black hair shorter then what it used to be, but he recognized the fellow forward from his Elementary team. "Seiji?!"

"How you doing? You left the other day without me being able to say hi!" He pulled an empty near by and straddled it backwards. "It's good to see you again Light."

Hikaru groaned, "Please, not that nickname again."

Seiji laughed, "What else would I call you playmaker? Light _is _your name you know."

"Not like _that._"

"It has, ever since the Coach said so."

"It was a freaking joke," Hikaru muttered, "a joke that all the whole team took out of context."

Seiji smiled widely. "We know." Then he sobered, "Are you better now? You pulled out at the end of final year because of an illness right? Akari-chan told the team you were taken to the hospital when you didn't show up at practice that day."

"And you people flooded the damn hospital room." Hikaru replied wryly. "I was released soon after, but yeah, after that…I got into a new game."

Seiji tilted his head curiously. "What is it? Do you shine as brilliantly in it?"

Hikaru shot him an exasperated look at the gibe, "Go. I'm a Go Pro, currently 4-Dan."

"I have no idea what that means," Seiji scratched his head, "but I'll ask Katsuro later."

"The Captain?"

"Oh, yeah! I went to Musahinomori when I graduated, and met him there. We're like this." Seiji raised a finger.

"Seiji, you _do_ know what the pinky means?" Hikaru asked.

Seiji looked at his hand blankly for a second, "Oh! Oh, well not like _that_. But we're close." He titled his chin up, "He's the best Captain you can have."

"He listens to you complain doesn't he?" Hikaru deducted.

"So?" Seiji asked peeved.

Hikaru snickered, their Captain in elementary used to just tune out Seiji's many complaints. They two reacquainted teammates talked until the bell rang.

Hours later Hikaru walked through the hallways after school, trying to find directions to the soccer club.

"So you finally showed up."

The slap on the back of Hikaru's left shoulder stung. "Ow!"

A mass of wild blonde spikes and bright brown eyes were familiar as they laughed at him. "You finally decided to come to school huh? I heard you were sore days afterwards from the soccer match, and that was why you took so long to write the entrance test."

Hikaru huffed, annoyed at how fast the rumor mill worked, and inwardly embarrassed that he was taken aback, having forgotten how school life worked. By lunch time all the students on his floor had known he was the transfer, others students from neighboring class walking by the class windows to peer in on him. When Seiji came to chat with him at lunch, he chuckled at Hikaru's wry confession of lingering pain after the match, and now hours later it was all over the student population.

It seemed like everyone knew that he had played with the soccer team, and his interest in joining the club.

"Well," he muttered, "I thought it would be one of the last times I would get to play soccer like that again, so I gave it my all."

Shige chuckled. "Everything you had and more. Yeah I remember the look on your face. I liked it. Now play like that all the time, and we'll get along great."

Hikaru smiled, "I'll try."

"So you're joining us through the summer term?" Shige asked, falling into step with the shorter partial blonde.

"Yeah, reviewing and learning the missing parts of the courses I need before I join in the full term courses in September."

"Which Year?"

"Third."

Shige smiled wry. "So you'll be in your final year, like the rest of us." Hikaru nodded, "That's nice. You came at a good time actually. A few members graduated in March at the end of the term. It opened up a few places on the team. Daichi, not sure if you saw him, our side's Goalkeeper, remember him? He's the other Regular Goalkeeper other then Katsuro, who's the Captain. Tatsuya is Vice-Captain. On defense we have Tsubasa, the other shortie we have on the team. Tsubasa is a year older, but a lot of us are on the part time track as well, so he's got another year." Hikaru nodded at the right times, understanding the team dynamics, but couldn't recall faces to names. "Don't worry," Shige said, noticing the scrunched eyebrows, "you'll meet everyone at practice and everything will become clear. Right now we're on the look out for replacement Middle Fielders, and Forwards." There was a calculating gleam in his eyes, "You seemed suited for either one."

"I guess I'll find out which at the try-outs."

Shige laughed, "Boy, we could just use that game as your try-out, if that's the indication of how you play under pressure, that is. How easily are you intimidated?"

Hikaru thought of the Meijin's callused fingers slamming down a stone that shone with light, Touya's eyes angrily proclaiming '_fight me Shindou!'_, Yashiro's opening Tengen taunting '_come get me!_', Sai's piecing eyes above the Goban and the abyss that always looked back between them from the board. The echo of a proclamation from a mentor once said years ago: _have I scared you too much Hikaru, to keep you from jump headlong into your games like you had done before?__ When you are too afraid to leap fearlessly into the fight, then you've lost the game before it's even played.  
_

"Not easily." He replied.

"Well see." Shige said, turning the corner to the change rooms. "Most of the others already know each other, and proven themselves, you don't mind being seen as the underdog?"

"That means nothing," Hikaru followed Shige, "if they judge me on my past records instead of the skill they see in front of them, then they'll underestimate me and make themselves vulnerable. If they keep insisting that I am only what they remember and they're not careful, I'll defeat them when they are chasing a shadow." He pushed open the door, "When you're at the bottom, there only one way for you to go: up."

When Hikaru looked away from Shige to stare at the sparsely occupied locker room, it was into the faces of Tatsuya and Sho.

Shige's smile was almost manic. "I told you I liked him."

Kazamatsuri Sho's face was shining.

* * *

The script writer groaned, hanging his head in frustration over his scattered papers. "Damn, I've got nothing."

Sai looked over at him from his perch on the counter. "No fresh ideas?"

He shook his head, "The Director is going to catch me sooner or later, and ream me out. We're almost at the end of what's already been written." He whimpered, "And besides, I can't keep hiding in your dressing room."

"Glad you know." Tomomasa replied wryly.

"You should speak for yourself." Sai pointed out.

Tomomasa ignored the comment. An overly enthusiastic fan in the political industry had recently been dropping by, and Tachibana was doing all he could to avoid her. Luckily, she seemed to hate Sai's drama character, as he was Tomomasa's antagonist, and avoided the indigo-eyed star as much as possible.

The script writer sighed, "The problem is with the relationship between Tachibana and FujiHime. After the recent plot twist, I've run out of ideas, and I don't know how to drive the story onward."

"You could always arrange a betrothal." Tomomasa said off-handedly.

Sai flicked his eyes over to the other actor before turning back to the musing script writer. "You could initiate a courting between Eisen and FujiHime." He offered demurely.

Both men looked at him.

"Eisen?" Tomomasa asked, "He's not suited at all."

"Isn't he?" Sai asked, "He's only 7 years her senior, and a shy, affable man. The two of them have been friends for some time. He's comfortable around her, unlike how he is in the presence of the other Court ladies."

Tomomasa was calm. "He's the previous Emperor's son."

"I'm sure the current Emperor would not begrudge his step-brother the courting of his choice lady. There is no hatred between them."

"Her mother was only a minor noble." Tomomasa said.

"But her father is a Minister of the Left." Sai returned. "Though of a lower status, it was from her mother whom she inherited the duty of the Star Clan." A quick flash of anger in the jade eyes at that reminder before it was smothered, "There must be some power in her maternal Clan if she was able to gain the attention of the high standing Minister."

"She was his third wife." Tomomasa pointed out coolly.

"Marriages that high in Court happens for a reason," Sai told him, "first or last."

"Eisen is related to divinity."

"She has carried divine duties."

The script writer looked back and forth between them in the verbal tennis match.

"He is too high in class above her. He's is directly related to two generations of Emperors." Tomomasa argued.

"Eisen is only a half brother," Sai reminded, "He does not inherit the throne."

"He will if the Prince dies in an accident or illness, and the Emperor doesn't beget another heir before passing away."

"Then Fuji-Hime would potentially become the Empress." Sai flicked open his fan, covering the lower half of his face, "and the Fujiwara Dynasty continues. I see no discord in the general Court with that."

The script writer rushed out of the room as quietly as possible, closing he door behind him, and with full confidence that the walls they constructed were at least half soundproof, roared. "Someone get me a _fucking_ recorder!"

* * *

In second week at school as the soccer club was in the process of arranging another practice game Tatsuya approached the figure on the grass. "From the drills in the last week, I can see your skills haven't diminished."

Hikaru paused in his stretches to look up at Tatsuya in question.

"You haven't improved much from when you were in your Elementary days, but your level of skill hasn't gone down from what you had before." Tatsuya extended a hand for the other boy to take as the rest of the members started gathering on the other side of the field. "I remember you, I saw you play before."

Hikaru accepted the hand. "Back in Elementary? I don't remember too many from then, its' been a long time."

Tatsuya took no offense, pulling the other boy up. Indeed, he had somewhat expected it. "Musashinomori tried to recruit you, pretty heavily. But you turned their offer down, and you told their Coach, when he came to persuaded you, that you were going to Haze Junior High. And you never showed up in their soccer team."

Hikaru shrugged, "I went there for a different club."

Tatsuya's lips quirked, "It frustrated Musashinomori and several other elite soccer schools. I remember that you weren't playing at an Elementary level back then, and everyone could see you would only grow better, that was why they all wanted you. And now, you're on the cusp between between Middle School and High School." Tatsuya clapped the dual colored hair boy on the back, "Ready to play? Has the week of warming up got you back into the feel of the game?"

"I'm always ready to play." Hikaru retorted.

"You match well with our substitutes," Tatusya told him, "Now we're going to see how you play with the Regulars. We're going to bring you out of the cusp into High School level."

Hikaru smirked, "How hard do you think that'll be?"

Tatsuya smirked back, "How hard do you want it to be?" He slapped him hard on the back. "You're striker for Blue."

Hikaru ran to his position in his team's 4-4-2 diamond formation, parallel to Seiji, the other striker on the Blue team.

Emerald met amber and the air was vibrating with possibilities and barely suppressed exhilaration.

_Light._ Amber eyes flashed.

_Judge_. Emerald eyes drooped.

* * *

A sleek black car with tinted windows pulled to a stop in front of a traditional architecture home. "We're here, Are you sure you don't want to change first Hikari-san?"

"I'm fine," the passenger assured the driver, flowing sleeves spread across the seats, a tall back hat on his lap, a magazine with black and white stones on the cover gripped in his hand.

"Did you want me to inform Hikaru-san about your whereabouts?"

Shimmering purple tresses shook from side to side. "No, he has soccer practice today, he does most weekdays now. He won't be home until late, hours yet. I'll meet him at home." The driver nodded. '"thank you for taking me here Eijuro-san."

"It's my job." The driver touched the visor of his cap. "When should I come back?"

He lifted up a slim phone, "I'll call you." The driver was number 3 on speed dial.

The driver nodded and the passenger opened the door and stepped out onto the street. He closed the side door and waved his hand in the front window, signaling he was clear of the vehicle. He watched until the car drove slowly around the corner and disappeared from view.

The historically dressed figure took a fortifying breath, straightened his shoulders and approached the door, pressing on the intercom.

A female voice answered. "Hello?"

"This is Fujiwara Hikari," he said firmly, "here to see Touya Kouyo."

"Oh." A brief short sound. "Please, come in."

He entered the gates and the front door was opened by a pretty middle aged woman whom Sai remembered seeing once before. From her wide curious eyes it was clear that she recognized him, especially dressed as he was in his costume.

"Touya-san," He greeted.

She stepped back to allow him in the door and he slipped off his shoes on the step.

"Kouyo recently took an interest in watching your drama with me," She sounded amused, "I thought it was to spend time with me, but I didn't think he would actually know you."

Sai inclined his head.

There was soft padding of footsteps on the wooden floor boards. "Akiko."

She turned, "Kouyo, you're friend came to see you." She motioned towards the actor, "Fujiwara Hikari-san."

Touya Kouyo nodded gravely. "Welcome to my home."

Sai bowed, "Please take care of me."

The retired Go professional extended an arm into the house, "Please."

"Please come in," Akiko encouraged and walked up to slip past her husband. "The Goban is in the den," Kouyo was predictable, "and I'll prepare some snacks. It would honor me if you would stay to have a chat with me after your game Fujiwara-san."

Sai smiled, "of course."

Akiko disappeared into kitchen and Sai looked into solemn, piercing eyes with his own dark, somber indigo. Touya Kouyo turned and walked down the hallway, pausing once to make sure he was following.

Sai was gripped in the midst of tension, excitement, trepidation, delight, and anticipation. From the stiff shoulder in front of him, Sai could guess the other man felt the same. When they entered the sparse den, the shoji door opened to allow in fresh air, and two cushions on either side, an electric thrill ran though the air, felt by both of them.

One step, two steps, and four steps later they were both on opposing sides of the board, kneeling in seiza, lids of the bowls removed, 19-by-19 intersecting lines between them.

Just a board. Just Go. Just the Universe.

The tall black hat and_ Weekly Go_ still in one arm, a closed fan was gripped tightly in the other hand. "I read you were back."

"I thought that would be most expedient."

Sai's smile was tinged almost darkly. "Shall we play?" He placed the hat and magazine down beside him, but kept the fan gripped on his lap.

Kouyo's eyes focused on that object, the polished wood stark against the white of rice paper and white cloth. "I know of other players who carry a fan," his brought his eyes up, "and one who obtained his three years ago."

Emotions swirled in indigo eyes, deepening to a dark purple.

"Shindou-kun is a talented player." Kouyo said bluntly, he was never one for subterfuge.

Sai inclined his head at the compliment.

"May I have the name of the one I'm playing?"

_A name._ This time he could finally give him his name. "I am known as Fujiwara Hikari," his tone was a mixture of grim and recklessness, "you might also know me as Fujiwara no Sai." Two pairs of sharps eyes locked. "Or as Hikaru has always called me, you may know me from that time he spoke of me to you three years ago, as simply **sai**."

A flash of hungry fire engulfed the darks eyes on the otherwise severe face. "We shall see." A kimono clad arm was lifted and a fisted hand hovered over the Goban. "Please."

Sai tilted his head down, purple strands of hair covering his face, nimble fingers curling around black stones in the bowl.

* * *

Miles apart two pairs of bright, brilliant eyes snapped open, an enrapturing intensity burning inside glittering emerald and amethyst.

Two hands unclenched and they stepped onto their proving grounds.

The world consisted of circular black and white.

_This is where I begin._

**. : end : .**

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I was hesitant to do this between the chapters because usually some people take it as an offense, and think the author hates you or something, at the presence of author's notes. Please rest assured this is not the case. I'm going to take this time to address several matters people have brought up.

**Timeline**  
May 10 – Akira bumps into Sai, Sai and Hikaru are reunited (Chapter 1)  
_"What's the date?" /"May 10"_

May 15 – Sai and Hikaru emerges from the apartment for Sai's photo shoot (Chapter 2)  
_blowing off work for five days without sending notice is a bit_

May 16 to May 17 – Hikaru has the phone conversation with Touya, on one of the days (Chapter 3)

May 20 – Hikaru has a game with a 7-Dan (Chapter 3)

May 22 – Hikaru runs into Waya going home to pick up the Goban (Chapter 3)  
_"You haven't been home for almost two weeks"_

May 23 – Sara comes over with clothes and sees the Goban, on which Sai and Hikaru play regularly when alone. (Chapter 4)

May 26 – Hikaru goes to the Salon to playing Touya regularly every few days (chapter 5) _  
the second time in the week_

May 30 – Katoruma and Sai has a conversation on Hikaru (Chapter 5)  
_The boy had been with Fujiwara every day for the past month since he showed up._

June 5 – Sai shoots _Moonlit Wisteria_ (Chapter 6)

June 10 – Touya and Waya attend the Osaka demonstration, Hikaru plays soccer, Sai sends email to Touya Kouyo (Chapter 7)

June 14 – Hikaru enrolls in Hoshi Tokyo High School (Chapter 8)

June 16 – Hikaru plays the 6-Dan, and speaks with Waya and Isumi in the Go Institute. (Chapter 8)

**Where's the Go Focused Plot?**  
Please read the summary: **Sai returns, but not for the world of pros and not even for Go. -- **Now** read it again. **Why are people constantly demanding where the Go chapters are when the summary is quite clear? It isn't like Go isn't mentioned at all, it fact, the mention of it is what concerns Sara and Ruma, but that's not the point of this story. Yes Go will feature quite heavily in the next chapters but I really wanted to establish a background for Sai before jumping into the Go world, I mean everyone else gets a fleshed out back story, and I wanted Sai to have his own, evidence for the physical world so this time he could stay with Hikaru. The whole point of LSB is to give Sai and Hikaru a _life_, outside of Go, though Go is important.

**Why isn't Sai playing Go?**  
Sai _is_ playing Go, as stated in Chapter 4 onwards, he plays Go with Hikaru all the time in their apartment. That's why Katoruma and Sara are being freaked out.

**Why doesn't Sai jump back into the Go world, and ditch the annoying OCs?**  
Excluding the reasons mentioned above, Sai in the Canon does have a past, his life in the Heian Court before he drowned, but I find that in fandom his past and his life experiences drift away, that they become inconsequential.

True that his obsession for Go was what brought him back, and he only interacts with Hikaru in the canon but the point in my story is that is it not canon and he is not insubstantial. He has a real body, memories, and he _can _and _does_ interact with the outside world. As much as I would like to lock him up in Hikaru's room and only let him out when he's follow our favorite spontaneous Go player, that's not how it would work in the real world.

Sai spent **three years** away from Hikaru, and that means he was alive and lived, touching, feeling, talking, interacting with people. He made _friends_ and he has a _career_. And if you spent three years connecting with these people, these people who have supported you and are friends with you even through the troubling times when they thought you weren't all mentally _there_, well they must freaking like you a lot and as your own person. And _not_ someone you are inclined to just throw away at the first sign of your old life. Not when you can have them both.

**Possible Pairings  
I haven't decided on the final pairings yet.**

**SaiHikaru:** I've had three basic responses to a possible SaiHikaru pairing.

1) I'm a supporter! Please, there's not enough SaiHikaru on the net!  
I'm right there with you, though I'm not an avid fan, I am a supporter of the pairing

2) Please, just don't!  
Well, I haven't really decided on the Sai-Hikaru exact angle just yet, except that they are close. But well, even if I do put them together, I don't believe I shall be very explicit. It's all about emotional intimacy then physical, the way I see it.

And if I do decide to put them together and you're really against it, then please, stop reading instead of telling me to stop writing. I'm not forcing you to read my fiction if you are opposed to it.

3) I wasn't a support or I never thought of it before, but the writing is so good I don't care!/you've converted me  
You have no idea how flattered I am. I don't know about converting you though since I haven't really done any real SaiHikaru romantic interaction yet.

**AkiraHikaru: **I've had some requests for this but again, I haven't really decided on the pairings.

Many possible parings might shot up, side pairing and main ones.

**Chapter Updates: Where the GO in this chapter?/ Where's SAI in this chapter/ Where's Hikaru in this chapter?**  
Okay frankly, the chapters are short, and unless you want to wait a lot longer, they're going to stay this length. And since they are short, I can't add in scenes with everyone, you just have to be happy with what's there. But you're welcome to write your own fic if I'm not supply you with the character interaction you want (that's what I do), and there are lots of other spectacularly written stories out there, and I'm sure they do the angle more justice then I could.

**OCs: I hate the OCs/I like the interactions with the OCs/Is there a point to the crossovers?**  
Well, yes there is a point. Or at least there's a point to me, and that's they're devices for character development for Sai and Hikaru. Soccer will be an integrated part now on Hikaru half. Sai and Hikaru are both social people, and yes, I can write totally from only their perspective and interaction, but that's not the fic I want to write. I want to see the impact that Sai and Hikaru have on others, and the impact others have on them.

**What's Sai's motive in enrolling Hikaru? Does he have a motive?**  
I'm very glad someone picked it up. Like with Go, Sai is playing very straight forward and subtle moves. His subsequent actions and reasons will become clear in a few more chapters.

**How will Hikaru manage Go, School, Sai, and Soccer?**

Well here's the thing, Sai and Go are still very synonymous for Hikaru. They speak Go, play Go, and study Go at the apartment together, and Hikaru is excused for all the time he needs to attend his professional engagements. Sai and Hikaru lives together, no matter what they do during the day, they'll still each other at home. And Sai has to know this and accepts it already, because _he's_ the one who initiates Hikaru's enrollment at school.

**Japanese****School**** System: **in Japan almost all schools run a three-term school year.  
1st: April - Mid July  
SUMMER BREAK: Mid July - Sept  
2nd: Sept - Dec  
3rd: Jan - March

Compulsory schooling ends after Middle School in Japan, and some high schools are based very much like Universities, a lecture based classroom and evaluated only on assignments and exams. Hoshi Tokyo High is such a one. As a made-up specialty that runs all year round, a summer term happening in the summer break months. Essentially Hikaru has missed the 1st term of the school year, he's going to use the summer term to make up for it and then join the regular classes in Sept.

Hoshi Tokyo High is well designed and accustomed to support those with an ongoing career, from starting starlets to the starlets who have a sudden boom in popularity (as how entertainment industry works), so they're school curriculum has to be flexible, and the Vice Principle is affording all the accommodation to Hikaru.

**Passing: **I think the rut most people have fallen into is, because we are full time students, we think of Hikaru as attending full-time. But he's **not.** Hikaru is only taking three courses (of what? The normal high school student takes 8), only two of which he has to do any reading and assignments for. Physical education is dependent solely on if he's present to take part in the activities, and if he's away the vice-principle has said: _if it comes down to it, we'll pass your Physical Education on some of your soccer involvement _(chapter 8). So that's only two courses he has to worry about. And I've given him an easy way out of those: _A lot of our graduates don't test this well in these fields _(chapter 8).That means he is basically already graduated their level in the courses, but they are the highest level the school has to offer so they will enroll him in it. The information presented in the courses should be very familiar to Hikaru and all he would need to do it review every once in a while to pass.

**Time management: **Class time ranges a two-hour every week for each course, so conceivably he only has six hours of class in total. Really, he might have only one or two days of class, not five, and only _part_ of the day. He could go play Touya at the Salon or study Go when he's off class. And if he's smart in the courses he selected, as per his entrance test suggests, he might not even find them a burden. Another fact is that, although people know it, but I guess they don't really agree, is that Hikaru is **not **academically driven. Because he's so intense over Go, a mentally challenging game, a lot of the readers forget. In this case he's also not pressured heavily to get a high grade, or even to pass really, as long as he can scrape by. The vice principle said: _you have to repeat the course **or** accept the fail _(chapter 8). In no way does she say he gets kicked out of the school. He simply doesn't pass the course if he gets a bad mark, he will still be able to retake it, meaning he is still enrolled in the school. And enrollment is all that matters because, he's just there for the soccer club.

**Soccer: **Soccer, an after school activity, and yes he's got to be at the club everyday, or how ever many days the club runs, but that's the same as someone leaving a job to go to the Gym to work out one or two hours. He'll also be excused for the days when he has a work (Go) engagement. You got to remember, though Sho and the others from **Whistle!** Might he aiming to be professional players, Hikaru is only going there because he enjoys soccer – he's _not_ aiming for the World Cup. He has the skill to make it on the school team, but that doesn't mean soccer will consume his life. There are many people who are in school teams and managed to be successful in the sport they play and have their life.

**Final Word**

I'm not trying to offend anyone or bite your head off, but please know that I can't always satisfy everyone that reads this fic. You are not the only reader, and surprisingly even though you don't conceive the other possibility as viable; there are people who root for the _opposite_ view. Some people like how Go is only in the peripheral; some people are screaming that Go be smack dab in the middle; some hate the slow moving plot line, some people like the structured flow – there are a _lot_ of conflicting views on this story, and mostly I'm writing this based on tentative plot, mood, and when inspiration hits me.

I'm sorry if this is not what you thought it would be, but I thought I made my angle pretty clear in the summary, or hinted on it heavily. I'm writing this story the way I see it, and I think I am doing a fairly good job. I'm trying not to have too many spelling and grammar errors, and to input a decent plotline.

For those who are enjoying the story so far, thank you, and I hope you continue to do so. See you in the next Arc. 8-)


	10. ARCII

Apparently putting "end" at the end of last chapter almost gave several people apoplexies XD. So I thought I'd post this chapter up sooner, to avoid doubt. I've had some amazing feedback at the end of last chapter that I want to thank everyone for .

This is probably what everyone has been waiting for, and now the set-up is in place, I don't feel reticent in giving it to you. For all those who've stuck with me, I hope I make it worth it for you in this Arc.

Mark - Someone on the opposing team who sticks to you, guarding you

* * *

**Light of a Beautiful Stranger, Arc II **(Chapter 10)  
**ARC II Summary:**There is life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai and it's as complicated as it had always been. Soccer and Go and running after Divinity. The Go world might not be ready.

* * *

Black took the lower right star. White claimed the upper left star. Black claimed the lower left star. White took the upper right star. Black took hold of the lower middle star. White paused at claiming the upper middle star.

Very succinct.

Very simple.

Very traditional opening moves.

Very basic: corner, corner, sides, then center.

But now the problem arose as both players on either side of the Goban were too experienced, too talented, too expert for the other to safely step onto the board and claim a middle star. Their own third of the board was protected but trying to lay claim into the middle would initiate a battle.

Fingers dangling in the bowl curled until the hand fisted, a single white stone trapped between the second and third finger. Dark eyes flicked up for one moment to meet the challenge in his opponents.

But then again, neither was one who baulked away from the notion of a fight.

A white stone was slammed down, a light piercing into the darkness.

* * *

Hikaru was not slammed into the ground, but it was a close call. He braced himself on his hands, fingers digging into the dirt, and propelled his body up diagonally, sprinting towards the other end of the field as soon as his legs were underneath him.

Seiji was parallel to him, but while Hikaru was free in the open, Seiji was dribbling the ball and marked by two opposing players. Amber eyes swept over the field and Hikaru pushed harder, ignoring the burning muscles in his legs.

He needed to be in a favorable position for Seiji to pass.

The ball went up and down, left and right, stopped and rolling. Seiji eluded his two guards and passed another three but then Mizuno Tatsuya and Sato Shigeki were on him, two advanced players whom would make it difficult to shake off. Amber eyes flicked over the field –

Hikaru was on the other side of the field diagonal from him and completely free of marks.

Seiji's smile widened.

The tall black haired boy bumped the ball up, bounced it to the right with his knee, circled around Tatsuya, kicked the ball hard with his insole, and suddenly the black and white blur was flying across the field.

The Green team instantly knew what they had done wrong as eyes followed the projected path and found the lone receiver.

"Why isn't he marked?" Tatsuya shouted at his team mates in general but wasted no time in going after the blonde banged boy himself.

Hikaru had said so before, there was only one way for him to go from the bottom. They had underestimated him; he wasn't going to let their mistake go unpunished. The ball in his possession, Hikaru charged towards the goal.

* * *

Amethyst and dark yellow topaz eyes watched the unveiling patterns of stones carefully and impatiently.

Sparse stones lay around the two middle stars, each claimed by a different color. A flickering trail spiraled out from the middle right as traps were laid and defected, barriers erected and broken. Black stones dominated the lower board; white had an equally tight control of the upper board. Both sides of the middle were bordered with conflicting stones driving one color out from the claimed territory and circling the center again and again.

The Tengen was unclaimed. Neither could claim it, it was too vulnerable and vital area. Neither opponent had the confidence they could step onto that battleground and be able to retain the territory once claimed. There were too many possibilities the opening tactics would be undermined.

_Paitence._ It was a game of patience and reading 10, 20, even 30 moves ahead, the number shrinking and expanding as the game progressed.

* * *

"1-0, in Green's favour!"

"1-1, Blue scores!"

"1-2! Blue is ahead!"

"No goal! Goalkeeper stopped ball right before the line!"

"Foul, penalty kick for Green!"

"2-2! A tie!"

"3-2! Half time, exchange sides!"

"No goal."

"4-2, Green ahead. Ten minutes before end of game!"

"4-3! Blue scores."

"5-3! Green ahead!"

"5-4! Blue scores."

"5-5! One minute left in game!"

* * *

The area around the center was shrinking and shrinking as stones were placed in the lessening free areas of the board. Soon the fight for the Tengen would truly begin.

Suddenly a black stone dropped into white territory. Not so smack dab in the most middle, fairly close enough to the other black stones present that it could connect, but it would be a harsh struggle the whole way.

Touya Kouyo paused, staring at the black stone.

It was not the stone's presence, nor was the move a bad one, simply challenging and read 15 moves ahead it became advantageous. But the brazen, provoking play was reminiscent of another player Touya Kouyo had played. One who lured and baited and showed mysterious skill when least expected.

This intense atmosphere, the game spiraling towards uncapped heights, the clash of ko and atari and the patterns set with controlled, experienced hand; the electrifying air between them – Kouyo had felt this atmosphere before.

In a Beginner Dan match.

During an online game.

Both times the electric air had excited him, driven him, and made him realize what it was like again to have someone that matched him stride for stride along the path towards the Hand of God.

And both times, he had thought he was playing a different player. The first time he had known who, the small stature and blonde bangs obscuring a terrifying talent that had made his son stumble, undeniably sitting in front of him. The second time over an information connection constructing the moves on the electronic screen, all handicaps removed, he had felt the ghost of the identity of the genius in the stones played.

Touya Kouyo had thought both times he been playing Shindou Hikaru.

The first time irrefutably, the boy kneeling in seiza across from in the Profound Room.

The second time was more uncertain, having only felt the traces of Shindou Hikaru's Go in the game, but he had thought that was still him. The boy who jumped and leaped and crawled when it suited him, finally displaying his skill unhindered by the fear of exposing himself to the complications of being titled a prodigy.

But now Touya Kouyo paused. For there was a man who contacted him, knew him, knew about Shindou and his friend, and how that second game had been arranged online. A man who claimed to be **sai** and played like him, not as an imitation or a student, but **as sai**.

Instead of the wildly flocculating talent and traces of **sai **that could be found in Shindou Hikaru's Go, but actually and definitely **sai**.

He had his doubts when the request was made, after he had thought about the situation once more. The mail was sent but he never answered the email, even if the possibility alone was enough to bring him back to Japan. Simply if Shindou Hikaru was **sai**, how could a second person be **sai**? But Shindou Hikaru never admitted to being **sai, **merely an acquaintance. But he had played him in the Beginner Dan match, and Shindou Hikaru had been the one sitting in front of him, placing the stones.

And yet….

The once Five Title holder glanced up to meet defiant purple eyes on a too young face for the atmosphere, but still older then Shindou Hikaru.

Touya Kouyo ignored the inconsistencies and slammed the stone down. He wasn't interested in shadows and hidden talents.

Go was Go. And Go would tell all. Go would give him the answer he needed.

* * *

The whistle blew twice and members of the two teams fell onto the grass or braced themselves against others for support, while those amazingly still had energy at the end of the game walked over to the bleachers for towels and drinks.

"That," a Middle Fielder gasped when the featured players were safely away from hearing range, "was not the skills of someone who hadn't played soccer for 5 years."

"But it had to be," another huffed in answer, "he never showed up in any teams in middle school or high school until now."

"Were you not just part of the game we played?" The first asked incredulous.

"That's exactly it." The second member replied, to the listening ears around them. "No way with skills like that, his team wouldn't even make it to even the prefecture rounds. We would have known about him before now."

A third boy lying on the grass rolled his head towards him, "Did you _see_ his face in the last ten minutes?"

One almost shuddered. "_Scary._ I know serious soccer players are intense, but his face, his eyes…"

"He was playing mediocre for most of the game, but at the end, when the last ten minutes was called and it seemed like we couldn't catch back up…"

"He assisted two and scored one goal. He's a _mad man_. What the _hell_ were those stunts and where were they in the other half!"

"He scored against Katsuro! Against Katsuro! _Fuck_, I know Seiji was assisting but, huh!"

"Probably couldn't hold it out for the whole game." One surmised, "He didn't seem to be in great enough shape to keep up that energy for so long."

"So he can't hold it out for long huh," one of the others mused, "so he's not as good as our Regulars, who'll go hell bent for the whole game, but he's definitely good enough to play with them…"

"Not good for the whole game," another murmured, "but for a burst, when the other team is not expecting it, like a battling ram. Like an explosion." Fujishiro Seiji's face suddenly eclipsed the sky. "GAH!"

"Like nuclear fusion." Seiji said grinning, "Like a supernova, like a shooting star. Like the sun exploding outwards."

"Get the hell away from me!" The member shouted and rolled a distance away until he was under clear blue skies again. When he looked up to catch the eyes of his team mates, all of them were grinning manically. "There is no way we're not winning this championship!"

"…Seiji you take science?"

* * *

The board was covered and they had long entered yose. Both players had dragged the game on for as long as possible, unwilling to end it, but there came to a point when it was undeniable.

"Thank you for the game."

"Thank you for the game."

Touya Kouyo won by one and a half moku.

But that was irrelevant, both player fisting their hands in their sleeves and on their lap, staring at the complexity that existed between them.

Straight forward challenging Go, that pushed and pulled, the tide of the oceans coming in and leaving, creating new landscapes.

"You are **sai**." The retired Meijin said.

"Your Go has changed, adapted, grown since the last time we played Touya-sensei." The dark haired man replied.

The unspoken acceptance was acknowledged between the two of them.

"What are your views?" Kouyo asked.

Sai raised his eyes. "I would like to come and play again, another time."

"You're welcome any time." Kouyo answered.

"Touya-kun had a game today." Sai remarked.

Kouyo stilled, and inclined his head. "And has tutoring Tuesday and Thursday afternoons."

Sai smiled. "Perhaps it's time for the chat Touya-san asked for."

"Ah." Both men go up from the Goban, leaving the stones on the surface.

"I would request that she forgive the intrusion," Sai said as they walked down the hall, wide sleeves fluttering after them, "and not mention my presence. Publicity is not always welcome."

Kouyo nodded.

They turned into the living room, "Go is a game best played undisrupted."

"I agree." Kouyo replied calmly.

* * *

Later that night Hikaru came back groaning and sore, collapsing in the front hallway of the apartment. "Slave drivers! All of them!" He looked around the empty hallway, "Sai? Sai, are you home? Saaaaaaiiiiii."

The sound of a lock turning from behind him and Sai opened the door, walking in to blink and peer down at the crumpled mess on the floor.

A short pause.

"Enjoyed your time at the club?" He asked demurely.

"Be grateful I'm too tired to yell at you." Hikaru muttered, "Help me up. I need a shower, sleep, and food. Not necessarily in that order."

**. : end chapter : . **


	11. Chapter 11

What happens when I strike inspiration. But don't expect the later chapters to be updated in this pace. Tentative pairings and discussions posted on my ff .net forum.

A bit of Go, Sai-and-Hikaru inteaction, how wounds don't heal that fast, and some habits are hard to break.

* * *

**Light of a Beautiful Stranger, Arc II **(Chapter 11)**  
ARC II Summary:**There is life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai and it's as complicated as it had always been. Soccer and Go and running after Divinity. The Go world might not be ready.

* * *

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Hurt .Confusion. A forced nonchalant tone.

"I wanted to settle some issues." Elegant fingers stroked a cheek in reassurance. "It was just easier…if it was irrefutably me, in front of the Goban."

"Sai?"

"Your Go is your Go."

"Sai…"

"You're not anyone's shadow."

A pause, an indrawn breath never exhaled. Sai smiled gracefully at the wide-eyed Hikaru. Suddenly, unexpectedly, calloused hands grabbed tightly on to fabric. A shaking trembling body that had never been so fragile, never in Sai's memory.

Bright, pleading, half-desperate eyes. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me behind again."

Sai stared. "Hikaru…?"

"Don't leave me behind again." A choked sob, "Please. I won't be selfish," a fervent burning promise, "I'll let you play all the Go you want. Don't _leave_ me!"

Sai looked into frantic, panic-stricken emeralds, tears trailing down pale cheeks. Soft palms smoothed down bi-colored hair, and a tender smile. "I won't."

* * *

The next day Sai brought Hikaru with him.

Touya Akiko opened the door in the afternoon as he once again buzzed the intercom and identified himself. This time he was dressed in modern clothes, a pair of comfortable slacks and a beige shirt. She greeted him with a smile and invited him, then blinked as he moved and she spotted the teenage boy behind him.

"Shindou-kun," she greeted, "Akira is at the Institute today."

He smiled nervously, shifting from his weight from foot to foot. "Um…eh…you see…"

"Hikaru is with me today, Touya-san." Sai replied for him, and Hikaru nodded, relieved.

"Oh." She said.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head, looking down abashed, still standing on the front step.

Soft padded footsteps heard from down the hallway. Touya Kouyo appeared at the end of the corridor to view the guests. "**sai**."

At that name Hikaru snapped his head up, "Touya-sensei!" His exclamation overrode Sai's soft recitation.

"Shindou-kun." Touya Kouyo acknowledged calmly.

Akiko flicked her eyes from one male to another, observing how her husband did not seem too surprised to see Akira's proclaimed rival on their doorstep, but not asking for their son. "Please come in."

She was amused to note that instead of taking off his outdoor shoes orderly like Fujiwara-san and the other male members of her family and acquaintance; he kicked off his running shoes and let them fall haphazardly onto the tiles like a true teenager. Then he paused and she stopped him when he turned to pick them up to line up.

"It's alright." She said, "I'll get it."

He looked embarrassed at being caught forgetting his manners, but she truly didn't mind. Akira had always been a dignified child and did not allow her to fuss over the small things like such, sometimes she felt bereft of the experience when speaking with other mothers of more active and main stream boys.

"Sorry. Thank you." He mumbled and then quickly shuttled over to the willowy actor.

"I'll bring snacks to the den." Where else would guests of Kouyo's go?

The three made their way to the aforementioned room and she hummed as she walked towards the kitchen. Perhaps she should pull out the chocolate covered biscuits and some cookies to go with the tea and mochi; there was a teenager in the house now.

"Akira mentioned you don't go to High School." The retired Meijin commented, to explain why he accepted Hikaru's presence on an early Thursday afternoon.

The boy in questioned quickly glanced from his friend to the older man before dropping his eyes to the floor shyly. "Actually, I just enrolled. I'm doing some courses on a part time basis."

He did not mean to boast, and hoped that his voice did not sound like it, but there was a certain pride in mentioning the fact as well. There had been no judgment in the Touya-sensei's words but others had always remarked on his absence of continual schooling with scorn or condescension.

"Perhaps Akira should think about that as well," Touya Kouyo said, "balancing full time school and his Go career places a lot of pressure on him."

Hikaru continued to follow the two men, glowing at sense of the parental approval of his decision. Different from his absent father and his mother who was clueless about the Go world, Touya Kouyo was an older male whom Hikaru had always admired in personal and professional sense; his good opinion was a source of pride.

Sai smiled behind his fan.

As the entered the den the host went to fetch a third seat cushion from the closet, and turned back to see the young Go professional seated on one side of the Goban, staring focused on the untouched game from yesterday. Touya Kouyo walked back over and put the third cushioned next to the teenager.

Shindou Hikaru looked up, his eyes alight with the ferocity only those who loved Go could hold, burning with the thousand possibilities that could lead to a game.

"Sai said he played with you yesterday. This game?" It was not really a question, the brilliance that only could be produced from two top players spoke for itself.

"Yes," he confirmed, taking a seat opposite of the teenager, the same place he had been during the game, "this is the game between **sai **and I."

"Touya-sensei was good enough to humor me, when I showed up after reading in _Weekly Go_ he was back." Sai said demurely, kneeling onto the cushion next to the boy.

"Kouyo." The older man said, "If I can refer to you as **sai** you can call me Kouyo." He had thought of the elusive player as such for so long, it would be hard to change it. And they were peers, after all.

Sai smiled. "In public you'll have to refer to me as Fujiwara Hikari, but I would be honored if you would call me Sai in private. Kouyo-sensei."

Hikaru looked from one man to the other in nervousness and anticipation. He held his breath as the retired Multi Title holder glanced at him. "Sai…." He hoped they weren't asking for too much of the other man again.

"Of course, Fujiwara-san." Kouyo replied.

Across from him the two smiled, one modestly and one beaming.

"Shall we play a game?"

All three pairs of eyes dropped to the stones on the board, an intricate pattern of black and white, and a game not yet discussed, but slowly pairs of hands hovered over the board and begun to pluck off the stones.

The choice between discussing a game or playing another dazzling match was no choice at all, when time was limited and they could have the post-game discussion another day. Soon the kaya wood and intersecting lines were clear of all circular pieces.

As the silence droned on Kouyo looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring back at him fiercely. "Should you not trade places?" He offered.

They both blinked.

"Oh-oh, oh yeah!" The blonde banged boy was flustered, "This time you sit here, and I sit there."

What was a simple maneuver turned into momentarily chaos.

"Ri-right!" The urbane actor was suddenly floundering, "This time I sit in front of the board and"

They both leaned quickly into each other's direction coincidentally, to move off their current cushions and their heads connect abruptly in the middle.

"Owww!"

Kouyo refrained from lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Sai, that hurts!"

"It hurt me too, Hikaru!"

"Don't suddenly move without telling me!"

"I didn't _mean_ for it to happen." The young actor protested, "Here, let's try again. I'll just-"

"No." The young Pro cut off.

"What?" Long dark hair shimmered in the light, "but Hikaruuuu."

The teenager pushed off from his cushion backwards and stood standing. "You, sit here." He pointed at the now vacated seat. Surprisingly, the older man followed the command. After the actor was situated the young Go Pro went around the back and kneeled onto the other cushion. "And I sit here." He said firmly.

Suddenly the two seemed to realize they weren't alone and two embarrassed faces looked back at him. He did not react, knowing that a sign of acknowledging their earlier moment would make them mortified.

"Shall we play?" He asked.

All traces of timidity and social awkwardness left, all three of them sinking into an intense expression.

"Please."

Kouyo guessed right and obtained the black stones. There was a moment of hesitation, of held breath, before the game was started.

All the stars were claimed except for the Tengen. Now more familiar with each others playing styles the stones steadily took on an elaborate complex pattern. An atari cost Kouyo several stones. A small ko in the lower right closed off a white cluster. A few white stones scattered random in the upper left kept the group alive.

The ebb and flow of the game was akin to the rhythm of two rivers unexpectedly meeting, their ripples and waves meeting, clashing, and melding.

White managed to closed off a group of black stones, but black was able to dissect the connecting stones to a road of life. A subtle trap in the middle went unnoticed and black stepped into the snare, triggering a battle over the middle which ended with white claiming the centre.

Black retaliated by cutting into another white territory diagonally and obtained more then enough area to offset the loss.

A life-and-death situation occurred in the lower right, stones set down quickly in the corner like Speed Go, both fighting for the road to victory. A cluster of white was entrapped and a portion of the black was isolated.

Entering yose the winner of the game was not clear until six moves later white placed a decisive, cutting stone, which opened up three roads to life. This late in the game, there would be no way black could compensate for any of them.

"I resign." Kouyo said.

"Thank you for the game." Sai said.

"Thank you for the game." Kouyo repeated.

"Thank you for the game." Was murmured by the teenager a third time.

Kouyo looked towards the boy, thinking he answered politely for the game etiquette, but saw that his head was shifted awkwardly at an angle, to peer at the board. His eyes were dark, but different then the analytical expression of an observer looking at the whole game from the outside.

The other player looked at the young Pro. "What are you thinking about Hikaru?"

The boy glanced hesitantly from the actor to Kouyo. Kouyo nodded and Sai smiled encouragingly. A hand stretched out, "There…on the lower right…" He shifted from his seat, leaning and crawling until he was in front of the board, half seated in the other cushion.

The indigo eyed man gave no indication of feeling awkward at the young boy basically sitting in his lap. Now directly in front of the board a hand hovered over the stones on the right.

"After the trap in the middle, as you were coming out of the life-and-death situation…if you went here instead of here," his fingers pointed to two stones, "and then if black went here," a different spot, "and then white went here…" an empty space between stones, "then…"

He trailed off but both older men could see what he meant, if they followed his pattern coming out of the life-and-death instead of pushing directly into yose as they did, as the logical situation seemed to be, black would have lost a large territory, but 2 hands later white would lose a lot of stones and then a fourth of the board would open up again, and following where those thoughts lay, black or white would have dominated the board a little after yose.

"You really do think outside the traditional box Hikaru," Sai said quietly.

That had been something Kouyo had been working on since the first game he had lost to **sai**. People had told him several times Shindou Hikaru played inventive Go and he had seen several of the young Pro's kifu, but to witness it first hand and to have to applied to in such a fashion was another thing all together.

The possibility Shindou Hikaru was talking about was not one an observer could readily see without reconstructing the game many, many times and be familiar with the styles of the players. The way he saw it, so clearly and succinct, was from an internal viewpoint, from one who was involved and playing the game.

Kouyo stared at the boy carefully.

If the boy was not **sai**, for the real Sai was in front of him, he was still something all together mysterious and unique. Even more so then the current Go world believed.

"Thank you for playing us." Sai said later before the door and both of the guests bowed.

"It was a pleasure." Kouyo replied. "I look forward to when you come again."

"Touya has my phone number." Hikaru piped up, then trailed off at the weight of the stare. "Uh…I mean my cell phone number, you know, if you want to call us and let us know when you're available, and not have us just dropping by and inconveniencing you." He finished lamely.

"I understand." Touya Kouyo said and the teenager smiled.

**. : end chapter : . **


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter: Not everyone is content with how things have become. Sai reveals his motivation.

Suffixes:  
-bon: a suffix added to a young boy's name.

RPG - Role Playing Games

Whistle! Characters:   
**Sato Shigeki** (Shige) - Forward  
**Mizuno Tatuya** (Tatsu-bon) - Middle Fielder, #10 (this number has a significance in soccer. It's goes to the center middle fielder, who usually sets up the plays)  
**Kazamatsuri Sho** (Pochi) - Power Forward/Striker  
**Fuwa Daichi** - Goal Keeper  
**Fujishiro Seiji** - Power Forward/Striker

* * *

**Light of a Beautiful Stranger, Arc II **(Chapter 12)**  
ARC II Summary:**There is life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai and it's as complicated as it had always been. Soccer and Go and running after Divinity. The Go world might not be ready.

* * *

"I thought things were getting better."

"What do you mean, Sara?"

"After you enrolled him into Hoshi Tokyo High and he joined the soccer team, you two were better at spending time away from each other."

"We're fine Sara."

She ignored him. "Recently he's almost reverted back to being as clingy as he was when you first brought him here. If he's not at school, work, and soccer…"

"Other then those activities he's always with me. Always has."

"But before a week ago he had no trouble with spending a night away from you once in a while, staying in the apartment by himself when you went to work. But now he's trailing after you for every single drama and model assignment, again. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hikari…"

"It was nothing Sara. I simply stepped onto the board too early."

"What? Never mind. That desperate gleam in his eyes, when you first brought him here, it returned. Don't think I didn't notice." She said with a stern tone.

A soft smile. "We're fine Sara, but thank you for worrying."

Silence. Then a tired sigh. "I don't know what to do with the two of you. Where is he?"

"Playing soccer. It's the first game they're playing against another school since Hikaru joined."

"I don't know what you did a week ago, Hikari, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Hikaru-kun's almost normal again…but take care of yourselves okay? I worry about you two."

"We're fine Sara."

"One of these days, I might believe you."

* * *

The boy who marked him was eyeing Hikaru nervously. Sudden movements made the other boy twitchy, and Hikaru smirked, setting the boy on edge.

The reason being was that the boy didn't know when Hikaru would jump into action, waiting for the ideal moment to make his explosive plays. Hikaru never knew until the perfect moment came, and thus no one else did either.

This made him an impulsive, explosive, unpredictable factor.

Great for Hikaru. Wearing on anyone unfamiliar with him.

* * *

_Katsuro told him the results later, "You're a substitute, a second tier player. A secret weapon we pull out to our advantage."_

_Seeing how Regulars were the first tier and the club had third tier members, this was quite an accomplishment._

"_So, do I play on a High School level now?" He smirked. _

_Tatusya smiled, "Yeah, but you can always do better."_

_Shigeki threw an arm around his shoulders, "We'll run you though the paces, oh what was it, Light?"_

"_What-the. SEIJI!"_

* * *

"_Who the HELL is his mark!" The middle fielder shouted as a flash of yellow and brown whizzed past with the ball._

"_He's like a freaking gust of wind, Tatsu-bon! He's elusive when he wants to be!"_

"_Like the speed of light!"_

_Hikaru twisted to shout at the opposing striker, "Shut UP Seiji!"_

"_Whoa-hey! Good going Fujishiro!" Shigeki smirked as he caught up to the teen, "easy to provoke aren't ya?"_

* * *

_A benched player jumped up, "Oh my God, am I seeing this? Is anyone else seeing this? Has the last while just been in my mind?"_

"_It's the clash of the Titans!" Shigeki laughed uproariously, waiting for the manager to finish applying the bandage to the scrape. _

_On opposing teams Mizuno Tatsuya and Kazamatsuri Sho went head to head with Fujishiro Seiji and Shindou Hikaru. _

"_They haven't scored a goal in the last ten minutes now. How can the hell can they not score a freaking point with the shit they're pulling out there?" The bencher cried._

"_Good goalies?" Someone offered. _

_Indeed, Katsuro and Daichi on either end of the field were focused on the ball with an almost frenzied expression in their eyes. With the plays that were happening on the field, nothing could surprise them during the championships. _

"_Well," Shigeki tightened the bandage and his headband before heading back out onto field, "Time to add to the chaos!"_

* * *

"Damn it! They don't fucking give up!"

Ryukokaiken high school soccer team was known for their tall players, good team work, and an impressive defense based play style.

Unfortunately they were pitted against Kazamatsuri Sho and Shindou Hikaru.

Ryukokaiken had scored 2 goals in the first half, with Hoshi getting in 1. They had managed to block all attempts at a second goal from the other team. Then they brought in the half-dyed blonde twerp, and after a steady stream of reckless, idiotic, and even some mentally painful maneuvers, the situation was getting desperate.

"Move it! It's doesn't matter, they can keep pushing and pushing, but that doesn't mean they're going to win!"

The annoying punk was running hell on wheels zigzagging across the field and two marksmen were right there along with him, many more watching him as he crossed their line of view, determined not to let him get the ball and do what he wanted, even as they pushed straining muscles and heavy limbs.

Then suddenly he just stopped, stopped like from 0-to-60 and 60-back-to-0. The two marksmen were carried further by their momentum, digging their heels into the turf, "Some one cover him!" they shouted and twisted, ready to take off into whatever direction he had ran, only to find him standing still, in the exact place he stopped, looking nonchalant and smirking, all eyes on the field staring at him blankly.

Kazamasaturi Sho breezed past them with the ball like a gust of wind though the sudden open space.

* * *

A week later Katoruma placed his paper work down, glancing at his friend sitting on the coach, the only other person in the office with him. "Sara spoke to me about some of her concerns."

Hikari looked at him, pausing in the memorization of the script. "About?"

Blue and indigo eyes held; neither backing down. Katoruma looked away first, knowing his friend would not be the first to bring up the issues.

"Why did you make him join soccer?" The businessman asked bluntly.

Purple eyes flashed, "He wanted to join. I don't make Hikaru do anything."

"I've noticed." His tone was dry, but the actor did not respond. "You offered him the chance of enrolling into school, and allowed him his unorthodox choice of courses. Traditional Japanese and History are quite academic courses. He's getting by fairly well, low Bs." His lips pinched. "But if he actually put in some effort, he could be easily score As."

"It's Hikaru's choice."

"He's not very academically inclined. All he really wants to do is play soccer."

Hikari made a noise that could have meant anything. Katoruma decided to switch topics.

"I'm not managing you anymore, but Yukishiro said you and Shindou Hikaru have disappeared several times to somewhere in the last few weeks."

Hikari arched a brow. "Haven't figure out where?"

Katoruma smiled wryly. "We can't get Eijuro-san to rat you out. All the driver has to say is that it's not a shady place."

A smile hovered over Hikari's lips. "No, it's not. It's very domestic I must say."

Katoruma glared at him. "Hikari…"

"It's nothing to worry about," the celebrity said.

"That's what you said the last time you received those letters," the businessman muttered, "and then we had to get the police involved in arresting the stalker."

The actor tried not to look abash at the reminder. "This is different."

Katoruma ran an agitated hand through his hair. "How do I know that, when you won't tell me anything? How can I protect you, when I don't know what's going on?"

Amethyst eyes softened. "Ruma…"

"I….just...Hikari!" The blond man bit off, getting up from his chair to pace in front of the wide oak desk. "I have few enough friends as it is. I don't want to see them hurt, or in trouble, when there was something I could have done to prevent it! What good is the damn Daito name-"

"Ruma."

"-when I can't even use it to help those I care about!"

"Ruma." Hikari repeated evenly.

Katoruma breathed in and closed his eyes. "Sorry. The stress is just getting to me. The new project isn't coming along as well as we thought."

"Ruma."

"It's just…" Katoruma looked up, "in the past few months, you've changed. Or so many things about you have changed. You're off the drugs." Hikari had always had a mild anti-depressant on hand for if in case he ever elapsed. "You're less prone to anger, your acting skills have gone up, your career is raising exponentially, you laugh more often, you _pout _and _sulk-_" the last was said with a disbelieving tone, "-and you, you're, you're-" _happy. _

Katoruma struggled with the words; he had to finish it now that he started. "You're like the person we first found on the shores of the Hawaiian beach. The cheerful man we all befriended. The beautiful stranger the sea generously gave us."

The business man swallowed. He hadn't known how much he had been holding back, and how much he had wanted to say until it was pouring out of him.

"The one who comforted Sara. Made me believe in myself. Gave all of us faith. But when it was your turn, when it was our turn to help you…." He blinked back the prickling sensation in his eyes, "We gave you a name. We gave you a career. But you _changed_. No longer so cheerful, exuberant, and naive. You were kind, and polite, but distant. You distanced yourself from us. And we didn't know what to do. We tried, we tried so hard and so many different things but…and now you're _back_. But, but it was-wasn't-" _us. It wasn't us who brought you back. _

His breath hitched and he looked away, not wanting his friend to see the shame on his face. He ran a hand over his strained features. "What does Shindou Hikaru mean to you? Ever since he showed up, ever since you've had him…You've started playing Go again. You eat more, play more, laugh more…_live_ more."

"Katoruma." The word spoken softly.

"You took him to work. You followed him shopping. You shared the same apartment, same bed, and you asked him to _move in_." Him, the paranoid maniac. "You didn't want me or Sara to hear your nightmares." Hikari used to have many. "You didn't want Sara or I to worry about you." Telling Katoruma to take up the executive position instead, Hikari would find some one else suitable for a daily manager. "Didn't want us to peer over your shoulders constantly, didn't want us talking about Go and divinity," because they hadn't understood, not like a certain teenager who whispered _Hand of God_ reverently, "didn't accept the gift of a fan because you said you '_gave it away'_." But now he had one, one so simple and unadorned. A gift from a brash teenager whose hands had trembled when he offered the box, Hikari's own hands trembling when they picked it up. Now he carried it around everywhere, even using it for the drama filming instead of the supplied prop.

The voice was strong, commanding. "Katoruma."

"Damn it, Hikar_I_!" He shouted, he shouted the name that the beautiful stranger had chosen for himself when there had been limitless possibilities offered for him, "Who is Shindou Hikaru, and what does he _mean_ to you? And what if, what happens-" _when he's gone?_

Two months. The dual colored hair boy had barely been with them with them for two months, and had undone two years worth of damage inflicted by their clueless fumbling. Teenagers were mercurial and fickle creatures, changing their minds left and right, unknowing of how they impacted other people's lives.

"Ruma!" The voice was almost as sharp as the slap.

The executive could feel the responsive flush on his cheek.

"Are you calm now?" Fujiwara Hikari inquired.

Katuruma was silent. He took a few more moments to catch his breath and bring down his adrenaline level.

"You shouldn't get so emotional." Hikari said coolly. "Business is just like politics too, you know that."

"You don't let us call you _Sai_." He whispered, the last finishing blow.

Sai. The name the beautiful stranger had been convinced was his. The only solid clue to his old identity which they never found. The name discarded when he became Hikari, polite, successful, and cold. The name of the friend they found, the person they failed.

There was no reply. When Katoruma looked over to his friend, indigo eyes were deepened into a dark purple, the sculptured face was an elegant poise of impassiveness. He knew then, he would not get a response to the matters brought up in his tirade.

"You shouldn't let the small things get to you." Hikari said meticulously, sitting back on the couch, picking up the discarded script. "The problem with the project will blow over. It always does."

Katoruma walked back to his own seat, sitting down quietly. The businessman continued to stare intently at his friend, but the actor simply flipped his script to the next page. After a long silence Katoruma pinched his lips tight.

"If he was not academically inclined, why did you enroll him?" He forced out, trying to smooth over air from the earlier outburst.

Hikari paused in his reading. "Everything I've taken." A timeless visage turned towards the high rise window, script falling unheeded to his lap, amethyst eyes staring far away. "All the choices I took away from him, I'm going to give them back."

* * *

Hikaru nibbled his bottom lip, staring at the small planks in front of the items on display. Fuwa Daichi, the Goalkeeper whom he had asked to come shopping with him, was standing beside him rattling off the specifics. The sales man seemed a bit unnerved to have a customer better versed in the products then he was.

"This is the one Kazamatsuri has." Daichi said pointed to the one on display in front of them, "It performs all the functions he requires of it, but it has broken down on him once before."

"I got it fixed!" Sho, standing nearby while the rest of the tag alongs were browsing, protested. "You don't have to bring it up all the time. You're just angry that it crashed on us the night before the project was due."

"Devices should work the way they're designed to." Daichi replied monotonously. "This one is the same model as Mizuno owns, it has better graphics but Sato complains it is slow."

"That's just because he insists on playing graphic-intensive RPGs on it." Tatusya said annoyed at the grinning blonde.

"One of our classmates owns this one." Shigeki pointed to one with a slim silver casing. "Smaller screen than most, but lighter and more transportable."

"I have this one." Seiji jumped in enthusiastically, pointing to a more expensive model. "Does everything I need, never had any complaints, and never broke down on me."

"What capabilities do you want for your laptop equipped for?" Daichi asked as Hikaru flitted from display case to display case.

"School work," Hikaru said, mentally calculating the prices and wincing at the money it would cost him, "and online Go." Muttering under his breath, "It's a hassle trying to avoid some people." He gave it more thought, "Maybe some RPGs."

"Go?" Shige latched on, "The game you always ditch Thursday for?"

"I don't ditch Thursdays." Hikaru returned amused, "I don't have class on that day."

"Neither do you on Wednesday or Friday," the other forward pointed out, "but you come to practice then."

Hikaru shrugged.

"Go," Seiji said, rolling the word around his mouth, "you're already a professional player aren't you?"

Hikaru looked up absentmindedly, emerald eyes turbulent and avid. "Yeah. It took a while. But I'm finally there."

Shige mussed up the bi-colored tresses roughly. "It'll take us a little longer, but we'll get to where we want to be too." There was a bearing of fangs in the expression. "We're going to live on soccer. And you're going to help us get there."

The team members smiled or smirked at the outrageous pronouncement, but none refuted it. Their newest striker, brash but fitting right in, was a valuable weapon for their team.

**. : end chapter : . **


	13. Chapter 13

You guys...probably missed this fic as much as I did. Real life's been hectic but I thank all of you who emailed me, reviewed, and let me know there were still people waiting. Special dedications to **Shi-koi, Failisse, yuis, Your Fan, -KnifeGoesDown-, **and **sky75rk** for taking time to write your wonderful reviews during my hiatus.

In this chapter: Tsutsui. Kaga. The bittersweet pride of knowing you were the beginnings of the legend of a child prodigy.

Suffixes:  
(-) sempai: suffix added to someone who is your superior in age or experience

Whistle! Characters:   
**Shibusawa Katsurou** - GoalKeeper and Captain of Soccer Team

Seeded Team: Seeded teams are generally the strongest sides in a competition and are drawn apart from each other in the draws for major competitions. To my view, in Japan a 'Seeded Team' is a team (in which ever sport) that has in the previous year, won all their matches to a certain qualification level (district, regional, national) and because that proves their skill, they are expected to win the spot in the next competition/championships.

I.E. The Seeded Team for any sort of Finals in competitions would be the Defending Champions.

OR in Hikago terms, when the Hokuto Cup competition happened, Touya Akira never had to go to the qualifications rounds and was given a spot of the team because Touya has played in the Round Robin games for a Go Title. Thus, in this Touya was a 'Seeded' player.

* * *

**Light of a Beautiful Stranger, Arc II **(Chapter 13)**  
ARC II Summary:**There is life before Sai and life after Sai. Now there is life with Sai and it's as complicated as it had always been. Soccer and Go and running after Divinity. The Go world might not be ready.

* * *

Kaga Tetsuo spat out his rice over the breakfast table, grains flying in an arch to reach the empty chair across from him. Seated at the head of the table his mother calmly continued to drink her miso soup after her statement while his father seated at the other end eyed his son disapprovingly. Tetsuo was impervious.

"The little punk did _what?!_"

**. : - : . **

"Who are you playing next?" A 6-Dan pro asked his friend as they checked their schedules at the Go Institute at the end of the week.

"Shindou Hikaru, 4-Dan. Next Saturday." His friend, a recently promoted 7-Dan, answered. "He won against Shiryuki-5-Dan earlier this week, impressive. I had expected to play her."

The 6-Dan turned pensive. "I had another friend who recently played him. I suggest you study up on his more recent kifu. The games from the last two-three months."

The friend raised an eyebrow. "He's really that impressive?" Some of the upper Dan had made hype about the kid being expected to rise soon, but the rumors and facts were not always true.

"He played Tengen, on the second hand. Against Shimo-kun."

"Shimo-7-Dan?" The friend asked incredulous. "Is he _crazy?"_

The 6-Dan looked up, eyes serious. "Shindou won."

The 7-Dan fell silent.

"A month later Shindou played against Jagyuko-6-Dan. People say it was a massacre. Jagyuko-6-Dan lost the entire board."

The friend was quiet, taking time to absorb the information and the implications.

"Word is," the 6-Dan continued a bit more lighthearted, "that Touya Akira is _pissed_. Touya's been dominating all his games in the past weeks, irregardless of the opponent's skill level. He's been demolishing them. Heard of the rumor that the 7-Dan prodigy considers Shindou Hikaru his rival?" The friend nodded cautiously. "Guess it might be true after all. People on top are saying that Touya is racing forward because his rival is closing in on him."

The friend was contemplative, "But wasn't Touya-7-Dan always intense?"

The 6-Dan lowered his voice, "But not this aggressive. This only happens whenever Shindou Hikaru experiences a growth in skill. If you go back on their careers, people say this began before Shindou Hikaru even passed the Pro exam."

The 7-Dan scoffed. "Now you're just playing with me. Other then that, what else have you heard?"

"Well, if you go back on his games it's only been in the last few months he's gotten so much better. Coincidentally in the same amount of time he's dropped out of taking tutoring jobs and exhibition matches. He's only attending official games and tournaments; nobody's seen much of him in the last while. There's speculation he's gone into seclusion, focusing on his Go and studying kifu.

When Jagyuko-6-Dan approached him a week after the harrowing game, he asked Shindou what he's been doing, how he grew so fast. And Shindou said he was 'playing with a friend and studying'."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Who's the friend? Touya Akira?"

"Well, there is the rumor that those two play each other all the time outside of official games, but I don't think so. Otherwise, wouldn't Touya Akira be a lot less surprised about the sudden growth? And wouldn't Shindou grow like the all the time?"

"So no one knows?"

"Not that I know of. All we can do is look up his more recent kifu, and prepare to meet him head on."

The 7-Dan's expression was grim. "He may have gotten better, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him win."

**. : - : . **

"Katsurou." The Coach called out after school, motioning towards and empty classroom.

The Goalkeeper and Captain of the soccer team followed him in. He waited for the man to sit down before finding a seat facing him. "Yes, Coach?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the changes in team. School term starts next week."

"And the soccer season not long after." Katsurou finished.

The Coach smiled. "We've already talked about how we're going to pass on the title of the Captain to Tetsuya, you would be needing more time to study since you're aiming for a top level university."

"I'll be giving it my best." Katsurou said, "But I don't plan to give up soccer."

"No," the Coach agreed, "but just giving up the duties of the Captain would lighten your load. And Tetsuya has already agreed to take the position."

"Are we placing Tsubasa as the new Vice-Captain?"

"I've thought about it." The Coach was silent for a moment, elbows on the table with his fingers interlaced in front of his chin. "I like it. Tsubasa is familiar with everyone and knows how to delegate well, using the most out of everyone's skill. He's very suited for the position."

Katsurou was cautious when the contemplative expression remained on the older man's face. "Coach?"

"Katsurou," the man said evenly, "what do you think of Shindou Hikaru?"

Katsurou was silent, giving himself the time to truly think the matter over. Not that the new member hadn't been on his mind fairly often in the recent days. "He's improved a great deal in the past months."

"Almost too much." The Coach murmured.

"What?" Katsurou had thought the same but hadn't known someone else would share the same sentiment. The few time he brought it up with Seiji the cheerful Forward had simply laughed, stating that it was to be expected, Shindou Hikaru's limits were not so easily reached.

It was terrifying. At the beginning of June Shindou had barely been above Middle School level; a month later he was playing at high school level; yet another month passed and he was playing on par with the Regulars on the team, with still room for improvement. It was almost terrifying.

But Seiji would only smile and laugh and run after that golden framed face, green eyes that shone brilliantly emerald, a mind that could produce the most intriguing strategies, and a determination that refused to break.

The words from the Coach were soft. "I want to promote him to First Tier."

Katsurou stared.

"He's matched in skill with the others. His stamina's improved in the past months." That had been Shindou's greatest draw back. The Coach spoke calmly. "I want to promote him to First Tier. His talent speaks for itself." Indeed, in the training exercises and practice games during the summer, they had all seen what he could do. "It would be a pity and a waste to stunt him. But as still the current Captain of the team, do you think this would be best for the _team_?"

The Coach gazed at Katsurou steadily.

The First Tier were made up of players who, if not aiming for professionals careers, then for Nationals. They were all serious players. They were all brilliant, dedicated players who had earned their place through blood and sweat, undergoing grueling training every year to be the best of the best since the time they were in Elementary and all the way through High School. Their efforts and sacrifices had earned them their spot on the Team.

Shindou Hikaru hadn't touched a soccer ball seriously in five years, until 3 months ago. He had told them upfront he already had a career and he wasn't looking to become a professional soccer player. He wanted to win, but Nationals was a foreign idea to him.

But Shindou was brilliant. And he was dedicated, to the game if nothing else. He wanted to be able to keep playing, to stand on that field beside them, to run over the grass like the wind carrying the soccer ball across the field, to be an equal with his fellow players.

There was also the fact that the team had _improved_ since Shindou Hikaru had joined. Not that anyone had been anything less then great players, but they had all gotten better with the presence of Shindou on the team. Shindou was loud, brash, confident, provoking, intelligent, and he lit a bonfire under many of the other players, such as Katsurou himself, who had been very skilled but over the years the skill level had improved little or became stagnant without such an innovative and aggravating player to challenge them.

Talent shouldn't be jeered at, but hard work shouldn't be looked down upon either.

The Coach waited for his answer.

**. : - : . **

"Kimihiro, there are you! Quick, come with me!"

"What-wait Tetsuo! I still have another class to go to today!"

"Skip it!"

"What!"

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Wha-it-only because you _made_ me!"

"And I'm making you now. So come on!"

"But my class! What if I miss something important?"

"It's not like you have a test today."

"True. But…wait, how do you know my test schedule?"

"It-doesn't matter! We're going!"

"Wha-wait! Let go Tetsuo! Tetsuo!"

**. : - : . **

Hikaru was just about to walk out of the main school entrance gates when he was accosted and put into a headlock and given a noggin. His scalp warmed and he could feel his hair flying out in all angles from the electrostatic energy.

"Hey!" he said, "What the big idea?"

"You little PUNK!"

The voice, and the words, was so familiar, but one he hadn't heard for a long time.

"Tetsuo!" The exasperated, horrified cry was also familiar and just as nostalgic, except the address of first voice was different from years ago.

"Tsutsui-sempai! Kaga-sempai!" Hikaru said in disbelief as he pulled himself out of the head lock.

It was like a moment from a lifetime ago, with his two team mates standing in front of him, Tsutui-sempai with round glasses and Kaga with a cocky grin. Except they were both taller now, Tsutui used to be skinny but now he was lean and Kaga had grown broader in the shoulders, packed on some muscle.

But they were his first Go Team mates, back when he had been unknown and fumbling awkwardly with Go stones, when he had been a selfish, irritable child who hadn't known to appreciate the gentle, wise guiding ghost who peered over his shoulder and always put up with his tantrums.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he first had Sai and had taken him for granted. Before the days of grief, pain, and loss that ate a hole inside his being and when Touya had been an intriguing rival instead of a never-ending obsession. When he had Sai and hadn't known, even had thought, of how much it would hurt when he lost him.

But now he had Sai again and he would be smarter this time.

Hikaru swallowed, hoping they didn't see how much his eyes stung. Hoping they attributed that extra shine to the sun beaming down behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Tsutsui-sempai smiled gently, so reminiscent of the indulgent days when he would let Hikaru bright enthusiasm run wild in the back of the science room, arms flung every which way as the younger boy argued with Kaga about why that last move had been perfectly fine instead of perfectly stupid. "We heard you were here, and came to visit."

Hikaru blinked. "From who…?"

Kaga smirked. "The old lady told me at breakfast. Said you enrolled for" an eye roll and exasperation in the next word, "_soccer_."

"Tetsuo!" Tsutsui said horrified, "You shouldn't call-"

"Wait, wait." Hikaru interrupted him. "_Your mom_ is the vice-principal?"

Kaga smiled smugly at Tsutsui, he knew the younger boy would understand his terminology. Tsutsui nearly groaned at the hopeless manners of the two, some things had not changed since Middle School.

"Yeah," Kaga continued smoothly, "but anyways. Wanted to know something: soccer?"

Hikaru shrugged. "It's fun."

"What about Go?" Tsutsui asked gently. The two older boys had followed their underclassman's career. It was a mix of amusement, joy, and bittersweet pride to know that they had been the beginnings of a legendary child prodigy. To know how the outstanding talent had once needed Kaga to correct the stone hold above the Goban, needed Tsutsui to show him the best strategies for yose in the book, needed the upperclassmen's help to calculate the territory at the end of the game: to remember how raw and beautiful of a diamond in the rough Shindou Hikaru had been before the Insei and Go Professionals cut and polished him.

"I'm stilling playing Go." Hikaru answered. "I'll never stop." There was a conviction in his eyes that would not be questioned. "But soccer…well, it's nice to have something outside of the Go World. I played soccer before I started Go, did you know?"

Only peripherally, it was part of the days before Go was an all-consuming purpose, when the only goal the three of them needed was to defeat Kaio; not becoming the next Honinbu. When Kaga would unfurl his shogi fan with a 'snap' to contemplate a hard pattern, when Tsutsui burrowed his face into a book during yose, when Hikaru used to whisper and grumble as if speaking to someone in the air – everyone on the Haze Middle School team had their quirks and Tsutsui and Kaga left him alone, especially since it seemed to help the younger boy think of strategies.

It was part of the days when Go had been a game that pulled them together but was not the only thing that held them. Back when Tsutsui would lecture Hikaru about the health issues of eating too much ramen, when Hikaru would go shopping for a broken tea mug, when Kaga would step up behind Hikaru's slighter form if it looked like someone was trying to challenge the bi-colored haired boy, when Tsutsui and Hikaru would stomped out lit cigarettes and hide the butt behind them as they lied to the grim face disciplinarian as Kaga hid under the window ledge. When Hikaru would have time to go to a Professional Go Game demonstration to keep Tsutsui company and come back with handful of candies that Kaga would pilfer the next day.

When between games they talked about what food they liked, what courses they would take, why girls were such mysteries, what would they do after school, what other clubs they might join – part of a life before bright chubby cheeks thinned out and became strong jaw lines, before cheerful green eyes took on a haunted emerald tinge that didn't quite hide itself.

"You mentioned it once or twice." Kaga said. When Kaga Tetsuo and Tsutsui Kimihiro had been Shindou Hikaru's world instead of Touya Akira. "But only you," Kaga shook his head. "Only you, little punk from nowhere claiming he beat _Touya Akira_, would go to the #1 Seeded Team in the region to play _recreation_ soccer."

Tsutsui smiled and shook his head in amused agreement.

It took Hikaru a moment. "WHAT?!"

**. : end chapter : . **


	14. Interlude: Five Times Hikaru Went to Bed

So wow, since people have been messaging me about updating and I thought I posted this interlude a long time ago, but instead when I checked it turns out I didn't; and then it gave me a heart attack because various Hikago files have disappeared from my computer. I was recently infected by a virus and had to re-format. I thought I recovered everything but...well, luckily this ficlet was backup on a secondary place, but now I'm looking for my previous scribbles in this verse. . Not to alarm everyone, but wish me luck.

* * *

**Title:** Five Times Hikaru Went to Bed with Sai

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Title says it all. Timeline...probably between chapter 2 - 3 in LBS.

* * *

The first time Hikaru is already asleep. His tall, lanky teenage body is amazingly held in the arms of the seemingly frail but miraculously real re-incarnation of a 1000-year-old ghost. If Hikaru was awake he might have protested against the traditional carry of an arm under his legs, the other under his shoulders, and his head comfortably tucked under the slightly taller, much older man's chin. But he's not and maybe he wouldn't have protested at all, for being able to _be_ and to _touch_ Sai – that's everything he would have wanted in the moment.

**. : - : .**

The second time is lost in a desperate, frantic blur of terror, disbelief, anger, sorrow and shock. Hikaru mumbles, sobs and slurs all his words; tears falling like dying stars in the reflected light, emerald eyes wide and broken, still not believing it was real even as the exhaustion drags him under, assisted by the elegant fingers combing his hair back tenderly. He chokes on a dry sob, emotionally wrung out, red rimmed eyes dry but still shining. He hiccups, hands fisted into smooth cloth, breath heavy but regular, staring up from his place with his head in a much yearned for loved one's lap.

_Don't leave me._ He wants to say, but that is a selfish request and his selfishness is what drove Sai away in the first place. So Hikaru breathes and hopes he's still dreaming the next time he opens his eyes.

**. : - : .**

The third time is a bit more coherent and slightly awkward. He stands in front of the bed in his borrowed pajamas, sleeves ending at his fingers tips and too-long pant legs draping over his feet, slightly rumpled on the group. The wide expense of the bed looks intimidating even though logically he knows he has slept there the past two nights already. The dark sheets are smooth under his hands as he brushes out the crinkles.

A silent presence stands by his side and Hikaru slides under the royal purple sheets and turns, waiting like the world might end. Sai joins him, boxing Hikaru in between the wall and his own body, but Hikaru doesn't care, doesn't mind in the least. For the first time they lay on the bed side by side in the night and Hikaru reaches, shifts, curls his arms around Sai's torso, little nudges and pulls until he is tucked into the curves of the older man –_ man; not ghost_. Sai wraps his own arms around the teenager and Hikaru clings; lets the steady sound of Sai's heart _– beating heart –_ lull him to sleep in the sweetest lullaby there ever was.

**. : - : .**

The fourth time Hikaru doesn't pause by the bedside, simply slides in with an clench jaw and a stubborn tilt of his chin, as if daring somebody – anybody – to question his right to be there.

Sai stands by the door way and smiles, a gentle lift of his lips: soft, tender, amused, and tinted with mystery. He watches indulgingly as Hikaru shifts and turns, mutters as he pulls the blankets around himself. He waits until the prickly teenager has settled himself in, tension seeping out of those so much broader-then-remembered shoulders, until bright green eyes turn to him in a desperate beseeching invitation that Sai could never, would never, be able to deny.

**. : - : . **

The fifth is easy.


End file.
